DESTINY
by chasingregals
Summary: It was written that the Evil Queen is meant to fall in love with a thief, an Outlaw. If the pixie dust is right, Regina Mills and Robin Hood are soul mates. But as she stands by the fact that she makes her own destiny, would she let true love run smoothly? Or is this just another part of her story that is going to break her heart? Take a leap of faith and find for yourself.
1. Chapter 1 - Nothing is really lost

**Takes place after season 3 finale, but with minor changes.**

**Plot:** Emma and Hook came back from the past and brought someone with them, Marian. She saw the Evil Queen and instantly got afraid of her. To ease her, Emma reassured that Regina isn't evil anymore. Marian was about to meet Regina for the first time in Storybrooke but before they even had the chance to speak to each other, Robin Hood saw her first…

* * *

><p>Her heart was pounding loud as she saw the Evil Queen. For a moment Marian thought this would really be the end of her, that she hasn't really escaped the fact that she'll be executed by the Evil Queen. Emma saw Marian shaking from fear the instant Regina entered the diner.<p>

"It's fine Marian. She's Regina Mills here and not the Evil Queen." Emma said trying to calm her down.

"I was going to die if you haven't saved me from her prison." Marian replied, still not meeting anyone's gaze.

"I'll arrange a meeting for you two and you'll see, you'll eventually like her, and this town too."

Emma left Marian with Hook and went straight to Regina. "Hey."

Regina raised an eyebrow on how serious Emma's approach could be.

"Hook and I…"

"I don't care." Regina cut her off as she folded her arms across her chest. And then she let a smirk flash her face.

"You seem to be in a good mood." Emma turns her gaze to Robin Hood and Roland as she teases Regina.

"Oh stop it. What is it? Hook and you are what? Finally dating?"

Emma blushed but didn't confirm it, nor deny it. "What I'm saying, we brought someone here, from the past and she thinks you're still…" The gravity of the word "evil" seems to be so much to be spoken to Regina herself, especially with the change she had for the sake of everyone, especially for their son, Henry.

"Evil." Regina completed.

"Yes. And I think she won't be afraid if you speak to her."

"I understand. Let her come over." Regina smiled as she eyed the woman Emma was referring to. She is seated on the corner, with Hook, not looking at anything except her plate with untouched burger and ketchup spilled over her fries.

Emma came to get her and as they walk towards Regina, a familiar voice spoke Marian's name. That's one thing Marian is sure about this time, the voice that will comfort her through whatever she is going through.

"Marian? I thought you're dead. I thought I'd never see you again." Robin ran to Marian and hugged her while tears are slowly rolling down his cheeks.

"I thought I'd lost you too." Marian cried as she savored the safety offered by Robin's arms.

And while a reunion between Robin and Marian is happening just beside her, Regina is forcing herself not to cry. Surely, it wasn't tears of joy. It was like a knife stabbed across her heart except she wasn't bleeding, but she was dying inside. She sees her supposed to be soulmate with his wife. "You did this?" Regina stared at Emma in anger and in surprise as she managed to utter those words with her teeth clenched.

And as if that weren't enough for Regina, Marian called on Roland, the boy she treated as her own son too, as Henry's brother. "My baby!" Marian exclaimed as she walked closer to where he is. To her surprise, the boy ran. He sought for comfort, for security, for familiarity. He didn't run to his father because he was too close to the woman claiming to be his mother. He went straight to Regina, hid from her back and held her hand so tightly. "Mama Gina," the boy cried in confusion and in fear.

"Mama Gina…" Roland repeated with his voice softer this time but still holding Regina's hand close to his chest.

"Roland." Regina smiled a little and let the tears fall down her face. For a second, she wasn't angry at Emma nor did she hate what was happening. She was more concerned of the little boy hiding behind her. For once, she wasn't alone in this misery. For once, someone saw relief at her presence. And finally, she wasn't the Evil Queen everyone used to run from. She was, by all it means, the boy's mother.

Marian stood there, confused, wanting to hug and hold her son but she wasn't able to. For one reason, he is hiding behind the woman she knew as the Evil Queen. And for another, Roland himself doesn't know who she is. For a moment at Granny's, while everyone should be celebrating, there was a deafening silence.

"Regina." Robin finally spoke, breaking the stillness of the diner. His face cannot be painted, his movements were very slight and his words, carefully chosen. "I was just…" and his voice faded on its own.

"You don't need to explain. She's your wife." Regina whispered as she looked down on her hands, still holding Roland's tiny hand. She lifted Roland and gave him to his father but before the boy let go of his grip to Regina, he hugged her and kissed her on her cheek. She embraced him for a little while and let go. As Regina was about to leave the diner, Henry called her.

"Mom."

The voice that has always been so comforting to Regina's ears especially when he calls her _mom_. There wasn't anything that could have made her feel better that time, only Henry. She looked back at him and saw him waiting by a table, with an empty chair in front of him and a plate of lasagna on his hand. She hesitated for a moment and walked towards him. And as she nears the table, Henry stood up, wiped the tears off her face and hugged his mother.

"Do you want to go home?" Henry asked.

Regina just nodded. From a bit far, Robin stares at Regina. He wanted to go to her, to hold her hand, to hug her and to tell her that everything is going to be fine, that they are going to find a way and that he loves her still. But with Marian beside her, he can't do any of those. And just when Regina and Henry were about to leave, the door at Granny's diner swung open. A sudden chill blew into the wind, the doorstep was already covered with ice and the outside was bright white with snow. Everyone was frozen not just with the icy cold change in weather but with the curiosity of what could have happened that brought that change. And as a shadow appeared on the entrance, blazing ice spikes went flying through the diner, hitting objects and injuring some people. As a mother's instinct, Regina shielded Henry from any harm that could land on him. Emma, also thought the same thing, she secured her parents and her newborn brother and flee to Regina's side for Henry. They have to protect all of them but the danger is just rapidly approaching to everyone.

Frost spears are still flying across the room and for a split second, one, two or three are going to land on a boy's tiny body. Three ice spikes and Roland's body will fall lifeless on his father's arms. But Robin was quick. As he saw the threat directed towards his boy, he saw no other option but to swiftly turn his back from the pointy ice spears and let his self bleed. He waited for a stabbing pain, for his body to be cut open, for blood to squirt and leave his body, he was willing to die for his boy but there was nothing.

Now with Emma beside her, to protect their son, Regina managed to make fireballs and throw it on the woman at the doorstep who appears to be sending the ice spikes. One fireball after the other came thrashing to the woman until the ice spikes stopped, the woman gone and they were left with melting frosts, water mixed with blood on the floor and a doorway on fire.

Robin Hood was still wondering with the loss of pain from what he anticipated that could be the end of his life. He wasn't harmed and his little Roland was also safe as he holds to his father so tightly. He was looking around him to check what has happened. He saw Regina, she was fine and he was relieved. But the look on her face tells that something went wrong. He surveyed the place again and that's when it hit him, Marian wasn't beside him. She's nowhere to be found and as he looked down, there he saw, bodies on the floor and his wife whom he was reunited few minutes ago, lying. Pale as snow, cold as ice, soaking in her own blood, lifeless. She shielded her son with her own body, giving what she only have to show him that even though he doesn't know her, she will give everything to him. He put Roland down and he immediately ran to his mama Gina. Regina scooped him up and just embraced him reassuringly. While Robin knelt before Marian as he cried, for the second time, he lost her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_I've published this already on Wattpad and since I just discovered this website just recently, I decided to share it here as well. I hope you like the first chapter :)_


	2. Chapter 2 - It's all about timing

It was a long day and a gloomy night. The evening of celebration turned into a darkness of mourning. There were people that got hurt from the attack of the woman with ice and there were lives that were lost in an instant. A moment that they could never bring back, at least, not without another curse. The night fell into a deafening silence, like all of them are present at the diner but everyone is lost in another spell.

Early next day, the merry men, the dwarves and the other volunteers repair the damages at Granny's diner. They could have cleaned the entire place and make it look like nothing happened but they could never take away the fact that they will no longer see some people in the town anymore.

Meanwhile at the mayor's office, a meeting was held to discuss last night's incidence. Regina was in no mood to meddle with anyone but since she's still the mayor, she has to.

"We just have to reinforce our security measures. Report anything that is unusual. Keep your eyes open. Where there is ice, it's more likely that she is there." Regina stated.

"Was that… Elsa?" Emma asked hesitatingly.

"If that's Elsa we'd know that she's good. But looking on what she did last night? That's no Elsa, that is the Snow Queen." Regina replied while she's still browsing some papers on her table and not meeting anyone's gaze.

"Why is she here? And how are we going to defeat her?" Emma asked.

"Well you're the savior, you tell me." Regina glared at her. With everything that happened, she still hasn't talked to Robin and she's in no way enjoying all the conversations with Emma, the Charmings and the rest. "Didn't you bring someone from Enchanted Forest? Maybe you've attracted her attention and she followed you here." Sensing that she's being too personal, she quickly added "Or maybe she found her own way to Storybrooke. The thing is, she's already here. Ask the bookworm, maybe she could help. Now if there are no more questions, can we finish this meeting now?"

Guessing Regina's desire to get rid of everyone and be alone for a moment, David led everyone to the door. "Regina, if you need anything, call me." Emma said and just when she's about to leave, Regina called her.

"Emma, I think we should talk." She pushed the papers on her desk and looked at Emma.

Still feeling a bit guilty on what sort of a betrayal she might have done bringing Marian from the past, Emma agreed. She shut the door behind her and sat on a seat opposite Regina. It was just the two of them. It was quiet but the situation felt so intense. Emma waited for Regina to scream at her, to be mad at her, to probably rip her heart opened, but Regina remained still. She hasn't said anything but her face depicts confusion, she doesn't seem enraged, she looks more conflicted.

"Regina, I'm sorry." Emma started. "I just wanted to save her life, I didn't know that she was…"

"Robin's wife." Regina completed. "I understand, you were just being you, a savior. And I hope you consider why I snapped at you, I was just being me…" She left Emma's gaze and looked down on the corner of the room. She let herself be lost in her own words. _I was just being me, the Evil Queen. That no matter how much I try to change, to be better and do something good, I will still end up miserable. Because I'm a villain, and villains don't get happy endings._

Emma didn't take her eyes off Regina, she was waiting for her next words although she knows exactly what Regina is trying to say. _She was just being herself, the Evil Queen. But I couldn't just leave Marian in that prison, I wouldn't let her die just because she was helping my mom._

_I'd never be happy. Or maybe Robin was right? Maybe it's all about timing. _She tried to shake the thoughts off her head and asked Emma "So tell me, where did you find Marian?"

"You don't really know who she is?"

Regina closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She looked at Emma the way she has looked Snow and Charming couple of times before. "Do you think I'd ask you if I recognized who she was?" She asked condescendingly while she's holding her temples.

Not appreciating Regina's sarcasm, Emma answered obliquely "She was your prisoner. I saved her from death, from _your_ hands." And the moment she spoke those words, she regret saying them. She knows more than anyone else in Storybrooke that Regina tried so hard to change, to be the person who she is and not go back to being evil again.

_She saved her from MY prison. That means… Marian, Robin Hood's wife, Roland's mother… she died because of ME. I was the reason they lost her in the first place. He said that he would have walked through hell to see her again. I know he still meant that, I saw it in his eyes the moment he looked at Marian that night. He doesn't know that she died through my orders, because she helped Snow and the anger that had eaten me back then was so strong I would kill anyone that delays my vengeance. I was everyone's nightmare. I was a villain._

* * *

><p>And while others are busy figuring out where to find the Snow Queen, some had arranged a little service for them to be able to say goodbye to the people they've lost. One after the other, they were buried. The least everyone knows, Marian, came last. Only the merry men and Robin knew her. And when all has left, Robin Hood stayed there. Alone in the forest he may be but the emptiness he felt was not out of longing for a company. The forest has been his home for so many years but for the first time, he is in the forest and he felt lost.<p>

_One moment I held her in my arms, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone. Again. My poor boy didn't even have the chance to be with his mother. And Regina… I have upset her by running to Marian the instant I saw her. But I didn't know what to do. She's my wife and my son's mother. Have I lost them both now?_

He stared on the ground where his wife lies six feet below. He was holding a flower and before he laid it on the surface, he kissed it, thinking of his wife, bidding another goodbye. He wondered how far he'd come to still find his self losing her again. And maybe on some ways, losing Regina too. He hasn't talked to her and he doesn't even know how to start talking to her again. He sat on a log and closed his eyes. He cupped his hands and buried his face on them. He was lost and he let himself drown from confusion and dark abyss. For quite some time, he was just there, sitting still, gone astray from reality. The forest that was once his home, sheltered him again. It must have been his feelings clouding his reasons and sense of security. But the trees around, the leaves falling on the floor, the dampness of the soil, the smell of the forest calm his every nerve. He was exactly where he needed to be until he heard footsteps approaching towards him.


	3. Chapter3- When does one become a villain

**Author's Note:** _Hi guys, thank you for following this story! I want to let you know, though, that I wrote this fic during the hiatus so I apologize (but not really, lol) if I instantly killed Marian off on the first chapter. As an OutlawQueen shipper during the season 3 finale, that's exactly what I wanted, even until now actually. OOPS! But I hope you like what I've wrote. Enjoy this chapter! :)_

* * *

><p>I WAS A VILLAIN. Those words kept on repeating in her head. Like everything she did is to ruin everybody's happy endings. For as long as she remembers, she only wanted to be happy, she desired to have her own happy ending. But the cruelty of her fate seemed not to care about her delight, it was always her miseries that brought joy to others.<p>

_Is being happy such a terrible fate? It has been so long… fighting these battles, I always lose. When I lost Daniel, I thought I lost everything too. I spent all my life trying to avenge his death, to take vengeance for my first love. I let myself be used by Rumplestiltskin and I enacted the dark curse. I had victory in my hands for 28 years, but was I happy? Not really, it left a hole in my heart that was filled only when I had Henry. But at his young age, he saw the evil in me. And no matter how much I try, I always get reminded that I AM the Evil Queen._

"Regina?" Emma's voice startled Regina bringing her back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Emma sounded worried. Her words are carefully selected and spoken with all the sympathy she could give. The last thing she wanted is to upset Regina _again_. They could have not won the fight against Zelena without her and now that the Snow Queen is here, they'll surely need Regina's help for one more time.

"I'm fine." Regina lied. She wanted no pity. She has endured so much pain than this. But the thought of losing someone she loves, her soul mate perhaps, is still too much to bear. She can feel herself wanting to go back to the person she once was. Back to the time when all she cared about was no one but her own, when the decisions she made lead to her happiness and not caring whether others suffer or die. That may be lonely, but it was a lot easier.

"I don't think Robin knows that Marian died…" Emma's voice trailed. Although she has known Regina to be the Evil Queen and has ripped so many hearts and killed a lot, she has never been comfortable confronting her about it, or just mere telling her that she's done evil.

"At my command? Neither do I." Regina completed Emma's statement. "Maybe when you see Robin, you should tell him where you found Marian." There was a sour taste on her voice when she said that, then she looked away. Wanting to talk no more, needing to be alone, craving for solitude. Emma understood, besides, she has always known when Regina is lying.

"Maybe I will." Emma replied.

"Now if you would excuse me, I have stuff to do. And you're the sheriff, do what you must."

Emma then left Regina in her office. Alone, that what's she asked and that's what she had. She has never felt more alone in her life. Surely, it wasn't what she needed but it's all she thinks that's best for now.

* * *

><p>It was all quiet in the forest except for the swooshing of the leaves when the wind blows hence, the footsteps coming closer to Robin Hood are easily heard, especially for him who had lived in the forest. He picked up his bow, put up an arrow and pulled it, he was ready to let it fly.<p>

"Papa?" Roland spoke.

Robin heard it coming from the other side, so he turned and he saw his son with Little John. He laid his bow and arrow down and walkED towards them.

"He was asking to go to Regina… or you. I thought of asking you first." Little John explained.

"Thank you for watching over my little boy." Robin smiled at him. He kneeled before his son and brushed Roland's hair with his fingers, he smiled at his boy, remembering his wife. The life they've lost a second time. He lifted him up and handed his weapon to Little John.

"Papa, why are you alone here?" The boy asked.

"Remember the woman who called you "baby" at Granny's diner last night?"

"Yes." Roland answered shyly.

"Well, you might not remember her, but she is your real mother. She saved you, she saved us and in doing so, we lost her again." He walked towards the area where her wife lies beneath the ground, a flower on top, and he put his son down.

"But I thought Mama Gina is my mama." The boy was confused. Regina was, by all means, the woman HE looked up to as his mother, even if they only knew her for quite a while.

"Roland, you may be too young to understand now, but someday you will." Robin reassuringly said while he smiled at him. "But I want you to remember your mama Marian and no matter what, she will always be your mother." He handed his little boy a flower and guided Roland's hand to place it on Marian's grave.

"Mama Marian, sorry I didn't know you… and thank you… and I love you." It was a very short yet meaningful message from a boy who just found out that his real mother actually just died. Robin was right, Roland was too young to understand but old enough to care for a woman who saved his life.

"Now, do you want to see Regina?" He saw Little John from the corner of his eyes, thinking of what probably he could ponder of because he just lost Marian, his _wife_, he added "And play with Henry too?" He was cautious with his actions, not to let others think that he was glad that Marian was gone, because he clearly wasn't. Although he loves Regina so much, he would have never cheated on Marian if she was really back in his life.

"Yes papa!" Roland responded excitingly. Hand in hand, the father and son walked together out of the forest.

* * *

><p>She was holding papers in her hands but she sees beyond them. She was weary and scared again, like what she has always felt when she's about to lose someone she loves. Henry is seated on a corner of her office, playing with his Gameboy. Regina and Emma decided to let him stay with Regina at the mayor's office, where she can protect him while they are still in search for the Snow Queen. Now that he's older, Henry knows better. He sees pass through the darkness, for there is no longer evil in her, it's just fear. Fear of letting herself be completely vulnerable because for the first time in a long time, finally, she has opened herself to love again. He saw how his mother smiled and laughed when Robin was around. He has seen how she glowed because of a new found love. And with the come back and immediate loss of Marian, he was worried about his mother and his possibly step dad. Of all people, Henry is someone who's most concerned with Regina. He wanted her to be happy because he believes in her, after all, to him, she's not a villain. She is his mother.<p>

* * *

><p>He was waiting by the door, doubting if he should really be there, hence, he waited for what seemed to be forever before knocking at the door. Knock, knock, knock… Roland did it for his father. He was eager to see his brother and his mama Gina. Henry opened the door and he brightened up.<p>

"Hey Robin. Hey Roland!" He began, grinning.

At the sound of his name, Regina looked up. She flicked her hair like she always did even before she saw the lion tattoo on Robin's arm. She acted like she's fixing things on her table and trying not to show how delighted she is on the presence of Robin _and_ Roland.

"Henry!" Roland ran to him and hugged him like he hasn't seen him in years. In the short time they've spent together, they are really close now, they treat each other like a real brother. Roland held Henry's right hand and together, they walked towards Regina.

"Mama!" Roland called out. He was in full smile like he's always been. The sound of the little boy's voice made Regina smile. She stood up from the mayor's seat and neared the boys.

"Baby." Regina cried when she stooped down to see Roland, face to face. She held his soft cheek in her hands and kissed him. She hugged him longer than usual, like she was trying to say something but can't say it loud, perhaps a goodbye hug? After a few more seconds, Regina let the little boy off her arms. She tried to hide the drib of tears that await at the corner of her eyes. But Robin saw it before she turned her back and wipe it away.

"Henry, why don't you two get an ice cream? Little John is just outside the room." Robin uttered.

_They need to talk_, Henry thought. "Okay. Come on Roland. Let's get you some chocolates." He smiled at his brother and reached out for his hand then headed to the door.

Now it was just Robin and Regina. There was a brief moment of silence. And to break that, Regina thought of offering him a drink. She placed two glasses at her table and pour out red wine, she handed one glass to Robin. He reached for the glass and Regina saw his lion tattoo again.

"I thought you don't do daytime drinking. And at the _mayor's_ office?" Robin smirked.

"I could always make an exception for you." Regina teased back. She looked into his eyes, and touched the lid of her glass. Then she stared at his lips while she drinks her wine.

He chuckled with what she did and for a moment, both of them forgot their worries. They forgot what has happened and what's still happening around them. Or maybe they didn't actually forget, they are just too in love to care, at least, even for that minute. He drunk his glass of wine and stepped closer to where she is. She was wearing a red dress without sleeves THAT perfectly fits her body with length 'til just above her knees. He touched her arms and slowly reaching to the straps of her dress. He can feel her breathing, it was slowly and heavily, full of emotions and maybe worries as well. He looked at her eyes and instantly saw through them… what he has always seen the moment he fell in love with her. He still sees his second chance in her.

She let him caress her, his hands were in her back, at her shoulder blades. She felt comfortable and warm and she didn't look away from his eyes. He was wearing a jacket with its sleeves rolled just above his elbows. He smelled like forest and it made her smile. She remembered the first day they've met in the Enchanted Forest and how she glared at him. And now, looking at him, she wonders what he sees in her, if he still sees his second chance. _Maybe yes. But what if he finds out that I killed his wife?_ She tried to shake the thought off her mind. She just can't and so she held the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer to her. Their faces just two or three inches away from each other. She felt her heartbeat going faster. She wanted to kiss him, but she didn't.

He smiled when she pulled him closer. He remembered their very first kiss in the forest, she did the same, he was surprised when she kissed her so when she pulled away, he kissed her back. But this time, she was aggressive yet careful, she didn't kiss him. But Robin knows this queen now. He leaned closer and closer to Regina and just as when his lips are going to touch hers, he smiled and pulled her closer. His left arm is resting on her back, embracing her and pulling her closer to him at the same time while his right hand is on her neck keeping her lips locked to his. She didn't fight it. In between the kisses where they stop a second to grasp some air, she smiles and he smiles back. And when she sees that grin flashing in his face, she just can't help but to pull him back again and press her lips against his. It was the warmest and longest kiss they've had and then she pulled away. She took one step backward and with her gaze still on his eyes, she placed her hands on both sides of his face, she smiled and said "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4 - Love that is so unlikely

It felt like the world just stood still, time stopped and all he heard were Regina's words. _I love you_. That's what he wanted to hear, that's what he _needed_ to hear and that's _exactly_ what he heard from Regina. There were butterflies in his stomach and for a second, he wasn't able to reply. He stared at her in awe, on how _this_ beautiful woman, so powerful and so sassy, fell in love with him, a common thief. They have been seeing each other for quite some time, shared hugs and kisses and long walks, but it was the first time that she said those three words. Although Robin had never said directly that he loves her, he clearly does. He was just afraid that he will scare her away for she admitted once, that it was long ago that she found out who her soulmate was, she was just terrified to face the man with the lion tattoo. But under all circumstances, their roads still crossed and their lips have met.

He took one step closer, brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ears. He was looking deeply through her eyes as he has always done before he kissed her, they were twinkling so brightly as ever. His hands on her face, he's still not saying anything. She's smiling nervously and he touched the corner of her red lips. He adored _every_ inch of her. _God I love this woman_, he thought. And when he managed to put his words together, he poured his heart out to what he's about to say.

"I love you too. I love you not the moment I saw you, but the moment I _knew_ you. You are _very_ beautiful that it worries me if you're ever gonna like me, lest love someone like _me_. I am an outlaw and you are a queen. I've never imagined being loved by you. " He held her hands together and lifted them up to his face, they smelled like fresh flowers blossoming in a garden. He was in full smiles as he kissed her hands, "I love you", he said one more time.

His accent made it sound more beautiful into Regina's ears, as if it was music and she felt like just swaying into his words. She took her hands off his grip and without saying another word, she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>The townsmen were busy finding trails of the Snow Queen and making sure everybody's safe and prepared on what could happen when she shows up. David and Emma led the people on what they should do and when things seem fine, they decided to take a break and go in at Granny's diner.<p>

"Hey kid." Emma spotted Henry with Roland and Little John having their ice cream.

"Mom." Henry replied and waved at her so she came over.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to stay with Regina?"

"The lad is being taken care of, Emma." Little John started. "Robin and Roland came to see Regina today but there must be something important the two have to talk about so I took the boys out."

"Oh." That's just what Emma was able to say. _Is_ s_he going to tell Robin about Marian now? I thought she wanted me to tell him about it. I hope she tells him, I don't want to be the cause of another heartbreak. _"Thank you for looking after the kids, can you do that for a little more?" she asked.

"No problem, Emma. Don't worry about them." Little John answered.

"If anything happens, call me. Henry, you call me okay?"

Henry nodded and Emma bade goodbye. Feeling anxious and ambivalent, Emma went home to seek advice from the purest of heart, Snow White. Since she has always known what good is to be done no matter how difficult it is, consulting her mother seemed to be the most appropriate thing to do now. She knocked on the door and found it to be unlocked, she entered and she saw her mother cuddling her little brother, Prince Neal.

"Emma. Who's with you?" Snow sounded surprised yet happy.

"Just me." Emma replied. She went over her mother and hugged her and saw the little boy in her arms, he was sweet and his smile's so innocent. "Hey Neal." She seated next to her mom and started baby talking with full smile while holding his brother's little fingers. "How are you our little prince?"

"I'm hoping he's fine." Snow joked and chuckled. Sensing that there's something Emma wanted to talk about, she asked "And how are you?"

"I'm good." Emma hesitated to look at her mother for she knows that Snow will see right through her.

"You wanna talk about it?" Snow insisted to keep the conversation going.

"Well… can you keep a secret?"

"I want to say yes, but, you know… the last time someone told me a secret, I couldn't keep my mouth shut and Regina hunted me ever since." She was serious but she let a nervous laugh go.

"Fair enough." Emma smiled. _I don't really know how to say this. 'Hey mom, Regina killed Marian in the past. That's why Robin lost his wife. And now they're dating, should I tell Robin about it?' Ugh. How should I say this? I have a feeling that Regina won't tell Robin and she'll leave that job to me. That should be my responsibility since I found Marian and brought her here. Then she died, what a savior I am._

"What's bothering you?" Snow looked every bit of worry there is. Knowing that they haven't had any spontaneous happy moments, there always seem to be a problem.

"Do you think I should tell Robin where I found Marian?" _Less details, less worries._

"I don't see anything wrong with that. But I'm not sure if this is the right time. He just lost her, _again_."

"I know. But I'm afraid he needs to know how I met Marian."

"Is it _that_ urgent? Why? Where did you find her?"

_Should I tell her? What consequence is there to face if she knows Marian's story? AND should I tell her that Marian was supposed to die at Regina's hands because she refused to tell where SNOW WHITE was hiding? She died at Regina's command because she helped you, my mother. _The thought of saying that to Snow was just too much to bear. To be certain, Marian was not the only one who helped her escape he Evil Queen, there are tons… tons who probably passed away helping her.

"Emma?"

"I found her in the woods." _Well at least I saw her first in that village near the woods. Don't ask anymore mom, I don't wanna lie to you._

"I guess it's better that I don't know, huh? Whatever you are deciding, just think it through. Follow your heart and you won't go wrong." Snow advised.

"Yeah, thanks mom and sorry if I can't tell you now. I should better go."

"But where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Robin and tell him." Emma stood from her seat and headed straight towards the door and left.


	5. Chapter 5 - Every second counts

The kisses and the hugs, the warmth of each other's hands and their exchange of "I love you" made the day so perfect for Robin and Regina. Despite everything that happened, there could still be reasons to be happy. They were still alone at the mayor's office, feeling glad that each is genuinely in love with the other. They were all smiles on what seemed to be the best day of their lives yet.

"I never really thought I'd have this." Regina spoke as she brushed her thumb at the corner of Robin's lips.

"Well, I guess I was right in the first place." Robin replied as he let a smirk flash across his face. Then he added, "It's all about timing," still holding Regina's hand on his face.

"Maybe that _and _Tinkerbell was right about us too," she removed Robin's hand from her face and rolled the sleeves of his jacket until it reveals the lion tattoo on his arm. "Maybe, just maybe, pixie dust never lies."

"Yes, maybe. And I tell you milady, the course of true love never runs smooth, but I'm willing to endure anything, _anything_, just to be with you. I love you so much."

Regina's eyes are starting to well up when she replied "I love you too." She hugged him and he hugged her back. Robin gave her a peck on her soft warm lips. She smiled within that kiss, like every time their lips meet is the happiest thing that could ever happen to her, and to him. "I'd like to invite you for lunch, but clearly, I wasn't able to cook anything."

"Not a problem. Not that I've prepared anything, but if you like, we could grab a bite at Granny's."

"Sure. I bet Henry and Roland are still there at the moment."

"Yes, let's go have our lunch with _our_ kids."

Regina just smiled. _Our kids_, she thought. _Finally, a family of my own that wouldn't be founded in hate._ Her thoughts made her smile again. She grabbed Robin's arm with her right arm then they walked together outside her office to have lunch with _their_ family.

o-o

They arrived at Granny's and when Robin opened the door for Regina, the keen eyesight of Roland saw them immediately. He stood up from his seat and ran towards them, "Mama!" he shouted as he reached for Regina's arms. He pulled her hand and brought her to the table where Henry is already seated while Robin is following them. Little John stood and left the boys with their parents.

"Thanks Little John," Robin said to which Little John responded with a nod. They sat on their table, Robin beside Henry and Regina beside Roland. There were eyes staring at them, who knows what they're thinking? But along those stares, there were those with smiles on their faces. Among them was Tinkerbell.

"Fairy dust always works," she said smiling. She was at the corner observing her match-made by fate. Opposite her was Emma. She came in few seconds before Robin and Regina went in.

"What fairy dust?" Emma mumbled.

"Oh, that… my complicated history with Regina, you know. Years ago, with the help of pixie dust, we've located her soulmate, a guy on a tavern with a lion tattoo on his arm. She didn't go in and had not met him. But years later, their paths crossed, and look at them now." Tinkerbell explained as if bragging that she helped them to find each other and be together.

"That _fairy_ dust, does it tell if they'd be together no matter what?" As curious as she was, what's on her mind was how to tell Robin that Marian _died_ at Regina's order, without tearing their relationship apart.

"The pixie dust tells that Robin and Regina are soulmates but it's still up to them if they want to be together. But I tell you, after knowing who the other person is, the attraction is just _so_ strong to be resisted. Look, even Regina wasn't able to repel _that_ kind of love."

"They'd still need to work it out," Emma whispered, mostly to herself.

"Of course they do." Tinkerbell replied.

Tinkerbell was still saying something else but Emma's attention was already lost. She was just looking at a family's lunch date, Robin, Regina, Roland and his son too, Henry. _They seem to be so happy. How can I break such bad news to Robin and rip their happiness away from them? I can't. But I have to. I mean, I need to tell Robin about where I found Marian because Regina also said that I should tell him about it._ Only then she noticed that she was staring blankly into space, at the direction of Regina, who was also looking back at her that moment. Regina just smiled at her. _What could she be thinking or saying with that smile?_ Emma thought. _What the hell! What am I supposed to do?!_

"Emma!" The handless wonder startled her so she just stared at him, surprised. "What? Does my dashing handsome look still stun you?" Hook began.

"Not really, I was just thinking about something important," Emma explained.

"I bet that's me?" He confidently said while he smiled his crooked smile, matching his raised right eyebrow.

Emma just smiled. "What brings you here? I thought you were with David, in the woods, looking for Elsa? I mean, the Snow Queen, or whatever her name is."

"The search is leading nowhere but Belle has found some information that could be useful so _dad _dismissed us and went to Gold's to check the news." He was just so teasing when he said _dad_, he wasn't able to hide his grin just thinking about his _mate_ possibly being his father-in-law.

"Yeah, _dad_ huh?" Emma teased back. "Maybe you're just hungry, let's order something to eat."

"Well, I'm sure this is not hunger, but okay. Let's take the table near Henry's," Hook said. He didn't wait for Emma's reply and he started walking towards Regina' table.

"Wait!" Emma squealed, pulling Hook's arm back at her. "Don't say anything about Marian. And I mean, _anything,_" she pleaded.

He was a little confused but he agreed, "Okay, I guess?" Just when he's about to drag Emma to Henry's table, Regina stood and so Hook stopped. She seemed to say something inaudible to Robin and walked towards them.

"Hey, Emma." Regina whispered. "I know that I've told you to inform Robin where you'd found Marian," she said softly, just enough for the two to hear, then she looked at Hook. "But please… not today. Just _not today_," she said with tears about to roll out from her eyes.

Emma and Hook looked at each other then Emma replied, "We understand." She smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Regina replied in satisfaction. "Now, would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Sure." Hook responded immediately and went to Henry's followed by Regina.

_"_Great," Emma muttered to herself. _Now I'd be forced to talk to them, like, I don't have something to hide. If these fairytales are real, I wish my fairy godmother will help me get through this. Shut your mouth Emma, shut your mouth! And hell, shut up Hook! Don't say anything! _She took a deep breath, rolled her eyes and went to join Hook and Regina.

_Just not today_, Regina thought. _Let me have this day, just one more time to spend with Robin and Roland, with Henry, until the night ends, until midnight. That's all I ask. And maybe, just maybe, I'd be fine if I lose my soulmate again. _Her thoughts were endless but she didn't want the day be ruined, it could possibly be the last she'll spend with _her_ supposed-to-be family. Who knows? And so she gulped large amount of air, flashed a bright smile and enjoyed every passing moment of their lunch date.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Outlaw and the Queen

There were no trails leading to whereabouts of Elsa but David never stopped on finding her, as _Prince Charming_, he vowed to always make sure that their _kingdom_ and everyone else is safe. And wanting to know more about the Snow Queen, he sought Belle for information at Gold's pawnshop.

"Hey, Mrs. Gold," David began.

Belle answered with a smile. It has just been few days since she got married to Rumplestiltskin. "Hi David, I'm glad you came. I've been making a research about Elsa and looking for anything that could be useful for us to stop her for harming anyone, _again_."

"And? What did you find out?"

"Well I've read that she came from the kingdom called Arendelle, has a sister, lost their parents, she was born with the power of ice or snow, but she can't control it just yet. She _is_ powerful. And we should never let her freeze our head or heart, or else, something terrible could happen. But why she's here, I actually have no idea." Belle's words came out intelligibly as always and her accent could just make you believe whatever she is saying.

"So there's a possibility that she isn't alone when she got here. We haven't found anything though that will tell us if she's with anyone."

"I'll let you know if I find out something else."

"Thank you Belle," David responded and in a second, he was out the door and heading home.

* * *

><p>When the sky was dark but the moon still bright, under the starless night, Robin and Regina were walking hand in hand. The cold breeze of the air and moist solid ground made the <em>Queen<em> hold onto her _Outlaw_ closer than what she wanted. She wasn't wearing her gloves but the touch of his hand made her warm. And as the cold wind blows, Robin took off is jacket and donned it over Regina's bare arms.

"It has been a great day," Robin spoke as his breath comes out visibly in the icy air.

"It is. But you didn't have to walk me home though. You should have just stayed with Roland," Regina replied as she tightened her grip on Robin's arm.

"I just want to make sure that _my_ queen arrives safely at home," he grinned.

Regina stopped walking and looked at Robin, there was a wide smile on her face when she said "_I_, you mean, _me…_ you're worried that _I_ wouldn't make it _safely_ at home?"

"Well, am I not allowed to worry about milady when that Snow Queen is just lingering freely in town?"

"That's so sweet of you, but I don't have to remind you who I actually am, right?"

"I know you could protect yourself, there's no doubt to that. I just want to make sure you get home unharmed."

"If you didn't walk me home, I could have just disappeared in a purple smoke and be home in an instant," Regina chuckled. Robin just held her hand and they walked again. And after a few more blocks, they've finally arrived at the mayor's house.

"It's really nice to walk you home," Robin uttered still holding Regina's hand while they're at the front door.

Regina blushed. It has been so long ago that she couldn't remember the last time when someone walked her home. "And I'm glad that you did. Thank you."

Robin raised an eyebrow and threw a smirk, "I've told you countless of times that a simple "thank you" would suffice but, I'm not sure if that still applies now."

Regina placed her hands on her hips and started teasing him, "What do you mean _that doesn't suffice now_?" She bit her red lips and stared at Robin's eyes, then at his lips.

"Oh. You're doing _that_ again."

"Doing _what_?"

"_That_," he pointed at her lips and imitated her as he bit his lips in a manly way. Regina laughed. "And you know after that, I'd just wait for you to pull me closer and kiss me," Robin teased back.

"_You._ Don't be so confident." Her voice dropped an octave making it sound sexier than what her voice already is.

"I was just kidding but it wouldn't hurt if you'd do that now," he joked again as he flashed another smile.

"_Thank you_ for walking me home," Regina said but she didn't pull him closer. Instead, she took one step towards him and gave him a peck on his lips, it was just a quick second then she smiled as she pulled away.

"You know that I wouldn't let you go that easy, right?" Robin kissed her again and this time, it took longer. They shared a warm, aggressive yet passionate kiss under the lonely bright moon and starless skies. And as they both stopped kissing and grasp for air, Robin breathed "I love you." But Regina didn't reply, she just smiled, embraced him and then pressed her lips against his. Robin smiled and he already understood. _I know you love me too_, he thought. "I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow." And just when he's turned his back and took a step away Regina, she caught his arm revealing his lion tattoo.

"Do you wanna stay a little longer?" Regina asked. Robin looked a little confused, but more pleased. "I was just thinking, maybe it's time for another glass of whiskey, or wine," she smiled nervously.

"Sure," Robin answered with delight. And so they stepped into her beautifully decorated house.

"Take a seat. I'll get us something to drink."

"Thank you."

"I don't think _that_ would suffice," Regina laughed. Robin, on the other hand, just shook his head and grinned. Regina waved her hand in front of the fireplace and fire appeared, "Just to keep us warm" she clarified. Robin just nodded in approval. And before she got two glasses and a bottle of wine, she took off Robin's jacket and laid it on the couch. He was just eyeing her every move, probably adoring her grace and her beauty, her fierceness and her gentleness at the same time. And right at that moment, he knew, there's no way he could ever live without her. So Robin Hood stood and walked towards Regina, and just before she was able to pour the liquor on the glasses, Robin held her hand and kissed her on the lips without a sound. Regina kissed him back and dropped the bottle on the table making a clinking sound. They both just giggled for a while and continued kissing, forcefully, making their way to Regina's bedroom. She shook her foot one after the other to let her 4-inches stilettos heels go off without letting Robin's lips leave hers while he managed to take off his shirt without missing the warmth of Regina's kisses.

Then the clock tower rang a bell, it was midnight. _I asked for just one day, until the night ends. And maybe tomorrow he'll know that I was the reason he lost Marian in the first place_, Regina thought. She shut her eyes completely and kissed Robin harder. Her hands in his head, stroking his hair while his arms secured her body near him as he unzipped her dress. And as the moon shines brightly amidst the darkness, they started making love, defying the odds, and maybe, just maybe, forgetting the past.


	7. Chapter 7 - Surprises

There was a loud swooshing of air blowing against the leaves of the trees, the floor was wet and the windows and walls were moist, the town's streets were empty. It was raining hard the past hours, literally hard, there were tiny droplets of ice during the storm surge. The sky was still dark but as _king_ David wished for everyone's safety, he decided to leave early that day to check Storybrooke and the people. Together with other volunteers, he went to observe every house, every corner of the town and every curvature of the surrounding forests. They weren't sure what exactly they were looking for but they went on anyway. And by the time the sky was starting to brighten up, just few meters away from the toll bridge, they found a seemingly new cottage which wasn't even damp, it was completely dry, like the clouds chose not to pour out rain on _that_ area alone.

"What could be in there?" Grumpy asked David in his normally angry tone.

David shushed him and replied, "That's what we're going to find out." He drew his sword out and quietly signaled the others to stay behind as he walked silently towards the hut. He examined the outside of the place, _impossibly dry_, he thought. And as he tried to unlock the door, it already swung open. It was dark inside, there was a single window to let just enough ray of sunlight in for David to see. His eyes moved left to right, rapidly surveying the scene. He had sensed no movement or any source of life and so he pulled out his flashlight to take a better look of the place. "Hey! Stop!" a woman shouted from outside. David got disrupted and when he was about to leave and check what was happening outdoor, from a corner, there he felt a sudden movement. He pointed out his flashlight and he saw a silhouette of a woman. He couldn't believe his eyes but a few steps from him, crouching under the table, moving so lightly… was Zelena.

* * *

><p>He was looking at the woman beside him whose head firmly rests on his bare chest. Her make-up was smudged with her lipstick making its way across her lips to the corners of her mouth. He chuckled under his breath, <em>God she's so beautiful<em>, he thought. He gently brushed her hair with his fingertips and put a lock of it behind her ears, revealing her angelic face in which she responded by pressing her cheek on his torso and extended her left arm to embrace him. She felt his skin under the blanket, his muscles lean and creases on his stomach emphasizing his abs. Her eyes were still closed but she smiled.

"Good morning milady," Robin whispered into her ears and kissed her forehead.

Regina blushed, looked up and replied "Good morning." She pulled herself upwards to level Robin's face as she held the white blanket tightly dragging it up to cover her naked body. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he held her hand between his and together, they quietly watched the fire burning at the hearth in front of the bed, with their clothes and shoes just scattered on the bedroom floor.

* * *

><p>David found a <em>new <em>Zelena, weak, quiet, not the boasting Wicked Witch they used to know. He pulled her up and took her out with him and she didn't resist, she was too frail to fight him, even powerless it seemed. And when the others saw her, they stood there frozen in fear, remembering how she had terrorized the town. But more than everyone else, Zelena should be the one to be scared. She should have been killed that very moment by Rumplestiltskin but for some unknown reasons, she escaped death _that_ time and found her way to life. Maybe it's her second chance as what Regina has told her. She was looking on the people who she had threatened and they were looking back at her, judging, questioning, wanting her locked away or even dead. She looked away and just watched her steps as David held her while they walked.

"Hold onto her securely and watch her closely!" David ordered Grumpy and Dr. Whale, passing Zelena to them very carefully.

"I know I'm brave but I don't want to turn into a flying monkey!" Grumpy protested.

"If she has powers, do you think we'll be able to get a hold of her?" Dr. Whale asked arrogantly. Grumpy stared at Whale in disgust and rolled his eyes as he got Zelena's arm.

"What happened here while I was inside?" David asked the group.

"I saw a woman and man running away, seems to me they came from the cottage," Ruby replied. "We weren't able to stop them though, but I could try to hunt them," she volunteered.

"A man and a woman… do they look familiar to any of you?" David questioned. Everyone was just shaking their heads, saying NO for an answer. "Belle confirmed that the Snow Queen had a sister. If those are new faces in Storybrooke, there's a possibility that the woman is Elsa's sister."

"Maybe this hideously green thing knows them," Whale suggested. Zelena just glared at him and Whale backed off. Her gaze still has effects on them, she may _seem_ powerless, but she still scares them.

"Give it a rest Whale!" Hook screamed at him as he let Whale's grip off Zelena and held her instead. "She may have been wicked, but we're still humans here," he announced with his eyebrow crooked.

David smiled, "That's right. Now let's take her back to her cell but we'll need people to _watch_ over her."

"Clearly someone who knows magic!" Grumpy proposed, taking responsibility away from him.

"Are you suggesting Regina, Emma or Gold?" David verified and the others nod in approval. Zelena trembled at the sound of Gold watching over her.

"Not Gold!" She pleaded loudly. "Not Gold!"

David looked surprised and confused and he sensed fear on her voice. _If she managed to escape on her own from the cell, why is she terrified of Gold? _he thought. But then he replied reassuringly, "Until we settle this down, Hook and I will take charge of you." He pulled out his phone and called Emma, two rings, and she picked up. "Emma, meet me at the sheriff's office in ten minutes. Yes. Ok, bye." David led the group, holding Zelena's right arm, and her left arm, hooked on Hook's hook.

* * *

><p>Emma said a quick goodbye to Snow, Henry and her little brother. She rushed into her yellow bug and drove quickly as she could. She has reached the sheriff's office in eight minutes and found it to be empty. She checked her phone, no message. <em>They found something, or someone<em>, she thought. She searched for David's name on her phone but she couldn't find it and for a second she forgot, she has changed his name on her phone. She scrolled up, saw it and dialed. _Calling… Dad, _her phone showed. He wasn't picking up so the call disconnected and a few seconds later, the door opened. It was David.

"Dad," Emma greeted him. "Did you find Elsa?"

"No, but we found someone else. And you're not going to believe who we saw."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "I'm the _daughter_ of Snow White_ and _Prince Charming, try me."

David laughed for a moment and brought his serious face back. "It was Zelena. She's alive."

Her eyes opened widely in astonishment, not knowing whether that's a bad news or the worst news she could have. Snow Queen and Zelena are in their town. "I will tell Regina," she uttered.

"Kindly do so. But don't tell Gold, for some reason, Zelena seems to be afraid of him," David responded. Emma nodded and stepped outside to go to Regina's and as she had opened the door, she had confirmed with her very own eyes, Zelena's alive.

* * *

><p>She knocked on the door lightly, three times and waited for a few seconds, no one answered. She knocked again, still, the door was shut closed. And so she pounded at the door a little bit harder and it opened, Regina stood at the entrance wearing black pants and a white blouse with two buttons from the collar still unbuttoned.<p>

"Who is it, milady?" Robin popped behind Regina. "Oh Emma," he said blushing.

Emma dropped her jaw in surprise but was able to say "Hey Robin," in return.

"Come in," Regina broke the slight awkwardness as she held the door open for Emma. She stepped in and saw two cups and a teapot on the living room's table. "Care for a cup of tea?" Regina asked, trying to keep it cool.

"Sure," she replied.

Robin stepped towards the dining area for a moment, "I'll get her a tea cup," he uttered.

And when Robin was out, Emma started. "They found someone in the woods, it was Zelena."

"But I thought she's dead? We saw it on the security camera." Regina said in confusion.

"And David said she seemed to be afraid of Gold."

"And Gold was there when we watched the video," she shook her head. "I should have known better, he wouldn't just let her go easily knowing that she has killed Neal." Emma winced at the mention of Neal's name. "Oh, sorry," Regina apologized. "Who's watching Zelena now?" she said, redirecting the subject.

"David and Hook.," Emma replied accepting the change of topic. And from the corner of her eyes, she saw Robin again bringing a teacup. "Should I still tell Robin?" Regina just looked at her, her eyes twinkling, with tears about to fall in any second. "I mean, I don't have to if you don't need or want me to," she explained sensing her sudden grief.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Robin, pouring tea on the cups. She saw how imperfectly perfect he is, in every way, in her eyes. He could have been the best thing she could ever ask for. And as he stood there, about to walk towards them, she saw her happy ending slowly walking away from her. She looked away and took a deep breath. "I no longer want to live a life with lies," Regina said with her face down, looking on her trembling hands. "He deserves to know the truth, he deserves the best, and I want to be the best I could be to deserve him too."

"Here's your tea milady, Emma," Robin offered smiling but his gaze is still on Regina. The three of them sat on the living room, drinking tea in silence.

Emma rushed into finishing her tea to escape the tense set up they had. "I should better go," she said trying to excuse herself.

Regina nodded. "Robin, I think you better go with her. You have to check on Roland," she smiled nervously.

"Oh yes, my boy, of course I will," he stood. "But we will see you later, okay?" Regina just smiled. Robin kissed her on the forehead and uttered, "Goodbye milady." Robin walked himself and Emma towards the door. And before he shut the door closed, he looked back at her, mouthed "I love you" and flashed another smile.

The Queen smiled back, and then, the Outlaw closed the door. "Goodbye," she whispered to herself.


	8. Chapter 8 - There's no turning back

Just when she thought everything is working fine, for the nth time, she knew she was doomed, _again_. She is alone and her heart is broken, but there was something different – she didn't blame anyone. There was no hatred towards another being. It was her choice, _her_ choice of _not _being hurt but rather, to be true to herself and to the people she cares about the most. Robin Hood, her soulmate and her son, Henry.

_They made me see that there's more in me than mere evil. I am no longer the Evil Queen and I don't want to be that person anymore_, she pondered. Hearing herself, she thought of the Regina she once knew, the Regina she once were, perhaps the Regina she has _always_ been. Innocent and not hungry for power, the woman who, ages ago, never wanted to be a queen but desired only to be with the man she loved. She's _that_ person again, or maybe, she rediscovered that part of her again. She's someone who's willing to do things for love, things that aren't dark, things that don't involve other people's sufferings, things without vengeance.

_Daniel told me once that true love is the most powerful magic of all and it can overcome anything_, she mused_. _The thought of Daniel made her start to cry.

_But every time I try to love truly, I end up like this. Why does it hurt so much? Am I not worthy to be loved?_ Her thoughts were endless.

Images came flashing on her mind. The moment her mother crushed Daniel's heart, when she chose revenge over her father, when she was in the castle with king Leopold and Snow White being the queen of nothing, when the younger Henry saw her as the Evil Queen, when Emma broke the curse and kept her son away from her, when Cora died in her arms, when everyone in town didn't show any appreciation when she has saved them all, when Robin rushed into Marian's arms, the thought of Robin probably hating her because she got Marian killed, and the countless times that she was all _alone_. She felt her blood gushing through her body, strongly pulsating and her forehead vein felt like it could explode in any second. She was burning hot and there were patches of black on what she sees, she's turning evil.

"It can overcome anything," she smirked, saying it to herself.

"Then love again", she heard Daniel's voice in her head repeatedly and saw visions of her and Robin. And before Regina knew it, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><em>Here we go again. How can I say this?<em> Emma thought, asking herself. She was driving her car with Robin opposite her, she peeked at him and she saw him sitting quietly, smiling. She wanted to just keep quiet and don't tell Robin about Marian, but what would she be risking? Keeping the truth to herself, with Hook and Regina, and the possibility that someone else will know and tell Robin about it. Either way, Regina won't be happy. _If she has prepared herself to the potential consequences that may arise from this, I should just tell Robin anyway._

"Emma… Emma?" Robin called her repeatedly to no response. He tapped her arm and she was startled, stepping on the breaks, pulling the car over. "Whoa! Good thing the road is straight and empty," Robin exclaimed.

"Oh sorry," Emma mumbled. "I was just…" and her voice trailed.

"Were you lost on a trance or something?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

Emma looked at him, his face filled with concern. "No."

"Okay. I won't force you to tell me," he smiled. "But can I ask you something?"

She looked at him and stopped for a while, his grin transformed into an expression of curiosity, she didn't blink, then she nodded.

"Where did you find Marian?" His face unchanging, his eyes conveyed confusion, his desire to know the answer grew every passing second.

_WOW. I didn't see that coming! _Emma thought, her grip on the steering wheel going stronger. She took a deep breath and looked away from Robin. She released herself from the seat belt, opened the car door and stepped out. Robin did the same and followed her. They were in the middle of the road with no one but themselves. _Until now, I don't know how to say this!_ Emma stared back at Robin, his attention was fully on her, waiting for her words. "I actually don't know how to say this," she said honestly.

Robin just watched her, "I just want to know… how I lost her."

"Sometimes, answers just bring in more questions," Emma said trying to persuade him not to push on the topic any further.

"Have you ever wondered why someone had left you? You don't know if it is their choice or they were just left with no choice. You just wake up one day and the person you love is gone. No how's, no why's, she was just… gone." He was looking at the woods, probably trying to find comfort and familiarity, longing for the feeling of being home. It seemed that he could wait forever to know the answer.

Emma felt like someone stabbed her right in the chest, she remembered Neal. How he left her without any explanation and how she loathed him because she didn't understand. Because nobody told her anything, he just left. And right at that moment, her sympathy was with Robin Hood. "Actually yes, I've been there. It's hard, huh?" Robin just nodded. "I want to tell you first, there are just things we can't understand, we can't readily accept and… truth sometimes hurts but there are people who choose the truth because they no longer want to live in lies," Emma begun with her answer, thinking about Regina.

"I am not sure what could hurt more than losing a person you once loved," he said trying not to cry.

_Knowing that she was gone because she was killed by the person you love NOW, maybe that would hurt more. WHAT THE HELL! _Emma's voice is shouting in her own head. _One way or another, I will tell him about it anyway!_ And so she looked at him and took few steps closer to him, her hands were shaking so she put them together to stop them, she bowed down and stared on her hands, "I found Marian on Regina's cell," she whispered just enough for Robin to hear.

He stood there, astonished by what he heard. His first love actually died in the hands of his supposed to be soulmate. What a twisted fate could it be? His heart started beating faster than it ever did, he was upset, he was confused, enraged, disappointed and speechless all at the same time. His hands clenched into tight fists, his face turning red, his every muscle is trembling, he's feeling the heat escaping his body, his temper preceding him and just like that, he fell onto the ground, his knees bent. His head parallel to his hands that are already untightened but still shaking then he began weeping, keeping his head lowered. Emma was frozen by Robin's reaction as she was confused and has no idea how to console him. She tried to help and pull him up but he resisted. He kept his head down not wanting Emma to see his tears and so she just let him cried quietly for a quick minute. And when he managed to wipe his tears a bit, he stood rapidly and ran to the forest.

Emma watched him go, with tears still dribbling in his eyes, clenched fists, a broken heart and love potentially ruined. Then she remembered Regina and thought, _I didn't mean any of these_.


	9. Chapter 9 - Damsel in distress

It was too much to take in, knowing that his wife got killed and he wasn't even able to help her and that she died because his _soulmate _had her killed. Things were doing great before he knew these facts, life wasn't perfect, but for him it was a definite bliss. Would it have been better if he didn't know these? If he just stopped when Emma was refusing to tell him about where she found Marian? _But I'd never have peace without knowing how I lost her_, Robin thought. And now that he finally knew the truth, he can't help but feel disappointed. Disappointed that his relationship with Regina could go on such a waste after what they've been through because of the past they couldn't change. For so many years, he and his son had lived without Marian and in their new life, his second chance, the woman he so dearly loves had brought _that_ pain from the past. He may have ran away from Emma but her words kept resounding on his head, _I found Marian on Regina's cell_. He tried to shake that thought off his head but he just can't, and so he ran deeper into the forest.

* * *

><p>The day went on as Regina sits on her office chair, playing the role of a mayor, trying to act normal but who is she kidding? Surely, not herself. She's spent the past hours with town people coming in and out of her office, talking and working like nothing is wrong but deep inside her, her thoughts were entirely about Robin. Don't get her wrong, she loves Henry <em>above<em> all but now that she's feeling the obstacle finally went in her way with Robin, she has never felt this worried ever before, at least not for another person other than her son. And as time passed by, it's five o'clock and she'll be out of the office. There were no signs of Robin, not even Roland. _He said he'll see me later, and later means now_, Regina voiced out in her head. But the fact that the last time she saw Robin was when he said goodbye and got out of her office _with_ Emma. _She must have told him already_, she closed her eyes and shook her head. What could it be other than that? Her soulmate now knows that he lost his wife because of her and although they both saw Marian died through Elsa, she could never change the fact that she imprisoned and sentenced her to death that's why a husband lost his wife and a son never knew his mother well. She was deep in her feelings when she heard knocks on her door, "Robin," she muttered to herself. She stood up immediately and went to open the door. And as it unlocked, she smiled but her grin instantly faded away when she saw no Robin standing at the entrance. It was Emma. She sighed and held the doorknob strongly as if her grip onto that is what kept her from falling. Emma eyed how she trembled at her disappointment when Regina saw her instead of Robin, clearly, she was waiting for him. And as she saw the _strong_ used-to-be Evil Queen shuddered, she can't help but feel guiltier than ever, she regretted _not_ saving a life, but bringing Marian back and having Robin know that she died through Regina's order. Her knees were still shaking but Regina heard footsteps coming closer to them so she shut her eyes tightly trying to fight away the tears and hide her fragility, just in time when he came.

"Mom," Henry called, hugging Regina. "I missed you today," he beamingly declared.

"I missed you too. I was just busy for work," Regina said trying to fake a smile. But Emma saw through her, she wasn't fine, although she's sure that having Henry beside her made her feel better. She would have done anything just to keep Regina from turning back to evil again. Although Emma kept it all to herself, she planned to talk to Regina about it and try to make Robin talk to her.

"Shall we have an early dinner? I want lasagna," Henry said.

"I'd love to, but I don't think I could still bake lasagna for you tonight sweetie," Regina replied.

"Henry, why don't you stay with Regina for tonight? Or for as long as you want," Emma interrupted. Regina watched her, she knows _exactly_ what Emma is doing. Giving her time to spend with Henry to take her mind off Robin, Regina appreciated it though. That's something new about Regina now, she has changed. She's not temperamental and easily-angered anymore, and so she smiled at Emma's offer, waiting for Henry to agree.

"Cool!" Henry exclaimed. He moved closer to Regina and hugged her, looked to her face saying, "I missed spending alone time with you _mom._"

Regina smiled and brushed the hair off Henry's forehead, "Me too," she said. "Me too," Regina repeated as she hugged her son back.

"So, I'll just leave the two of you then," Emma excused herself.

"Wait," Regina called on Emma's attention. "I just want to show you something," then she gestured towards her table, asking Emma to come with her. "Stay here for a moment Henry," she added to which Henry replied with a nod. And as the two ladies walked towards the table, Regina acted like she's about to show Emma something. "Did you tell Robin already?" Regina asked out of nowhere without looking at Emma's face, pretending to hand her a paper.

"Yes," Emma responded shortly and quickly.

"And what?"

"He just ran to the forest."

"Didn't he say anything?"

"Not a word," Emma whispered.

Regina gulped and shrieked in silence. "Who else knows this?"

"Aside from me, Hook, you and Robin, no one." Regina just nodded and put down the piece of paper she used as props, there was pain in her every move, like a building about to collapse. Who would have thought that _Regina Mills_, the _Evil_ Queen, would be so delicate at love? Clearly, not a single soul but Regina alone. She has always been someone who got hurt when falling in love. "I'm sorry," Emma mumbled but Regina just shook her head and started walking towards Henry.

"Thank you for dropping him off," Regina said to Emma as she walked the three of them out of her office.

"No problem," she replied. "I'm just a call or a text away, if you need anything."

Regina nodded and held Henry's hand, leaving Emma behind. They rode into the mayor's car and went to Granny's. "Do you think Granny's lasagna will be fine tonight? I could bake another for you tomorrow," Regina told Henry as she drove the car.

"I guess then I'll have burger and fries and have your lasagna tomorrow," Henry replied. Regina just smiled. "If that's fine with you… and a cup of chocolate ice cream… maybe?" He added hesitantly.

"Only for tonight," she winked at him and Henry giggled a bit. They were driving to the diner, with the car's windows rolled down, passing parts of the woods. _Damn, it smells like forest! _Regina bellowed within her. _ Love is weakness, _she remembered. She _was_ the Evil Queen but she's _still_ strong, only now, she has another 'weakness'. She wasn't a damsel in distress but she would so love to be someone's Queen, and that someone being no one but Robin. Unfortunately, Robin wasn't there, she doesn't even know where he is. But she looked beside her, seeing her son smiling, she refused to believe what her mother used to tell her. And so she continued driving knowing that the person she loves the _most_ is just beside her, Henry.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the diner, there were a number of people around. Most of them greeted Regina when she came, "Madame Mayor" they said, slightly bowing their heads as if greeting their Queen. She might have the reputation of an evil moniker but they have recognized that she also has light magic now which she used to defeat Zelena, and maybe, just maybe, the many times before that she's also saved them <em>all<em>.

"Grandpa," Henry called on David.

He saw his grandson with his stepmother and stopped for a second, "Hey Henry… Regina. I'm sorry, I'd love to talk but we have a prisoner to watch over."

"So rumors are true, aunt Zelena is back?"

"Yes, that's why I need you to stay close to your mom whenever possible. She could protect you," David said reassuringly.

"And Elsa is still not found," Henry worried.

"You have nothing to fear about, I'm just beside you," Regina comforted him as she held her hand. "You should better go now, Charming," she said, rolling her eyes. David just smirked and left. "So, burger you said?"

Henry nodded, "And fries and ice cream, _just for tonight,_" he grinned.

So they sat on a table where Ruby came and they ordered for early dinner. And from the corner of her eyes, Regina saw Tinkerbell coming from the entrance. _Now why do I get the feeling that I need a pep talk with that wingless moth?_


	10. Chapter 10 - The first encounter

She watched her enter the diner and sat on a table few steps from her and Henry. Tinkerbell was alone and as Regina stared at her, she remembered what she has told her before, the first time she saw the lion tattoo. _This is your chance at love and happiness. A fresh start, no baggage. You can let go of all the anger that weighs you down._ But she didn't open the door and meet her soulmate, she was afraid because all she had back then was anger and without it, she assumed that she will be nothing but weak. And looking back, it seems like history has the habit of repeating itself. _Was being happy such a terrible fate?_ Regina thought. And while she was contemplating on her complicated history with Tinkerbell, she didn't notice that Tinkerbell was already staring back at her with her eyes filled with confusion. No one knows that Robin and Regina's relationship was on the rocks especially when most of the people in town had seen them together the past days with Henry and Roland, well, at least, no one aside from Emma.

"Here's your order," Ruby announced putting their food on their table, slightly startling Regina.

"Thank you," Henry replied, grabbing his bowl of ice cream first.

Regina was quite detached from reality thinking about her need to talk to Tinkerbell. But then the door swung opened and she saw someone she thought she'd see last, she instantly smiled.

"Mama Gina!" The boy got loose from Little John's hand and ran towards Regina.

"Roland!" Regina exclaimed in excitement as she stood from her seat and fetched the boy with a hug. The little body of the adorable lad just fell in comfort at Regina's arms.

"Regina," Little John interrupted. "I was just wondering if you're with Robin? I haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh," that was just what Regina was able to say. She stood up and brushed Roland's hair, looking down on him, not wanting anyone to see her eyes. They were twinkling, probably because of the tears that were set to fall any second if she can't force them to stop. "I haven't seen him since she left my house this morning," she sighed.

"Oh, okay then," Little John responded. And as Roland felt very secured and happy with Regina and Henry, he voluntarily sat beside Henry which made Regina smile again. Henry handed his little _brother_ a spoon and offered him his ice cream which they eventually shared. Seeing the two boys happy made Regina glad until she heard someone's phone ringing. She saw Little John pulled out his phone out of his pocket and answered, "Hey… Yeah, I was looking for you… We're at Granny's diner… What? Okay… Okay." He touched the screen of his phone and put it back to his pocket. Regina was just watching him, she wanted to ask if it was Robin or what. "Roland," Little John called the boy, "your father is going to get us in a few minutes. Come here now."

"Was that Robin?" Regina asked and Little John nodded. "Where is he? Is he fine?" There was nervousness at the tone of her voice, she couldn't stop asking 'til she gets answers that Robin is well.

"Yes, it was Robin. He seemed… okay. He said he'll pick us up in few minutes."

"But I still want to eat with mama Gina and play with Henry," Roland complained. "Can we just ask papa if we could stay a bit longer here?" Regina just looked at the little boy then looked back at Little John with _probably _pleading eyes.

"Well, let's ask him when he gets here, okay?" He answered supportively. Roland just smiled and took another spoonful of Henry's ice cream.

The two boys sat together with Regina as she ordered another plate of burger and fries for Roland. And on the table nearby, there was Tinkerbell, grinning, watching Regina enjoying the time with _her_ kids. All eyes must have been looking at them, seeing the _Evil_ Queen happy, not hurting or threatening anyone felt a little surreal, but nice. And just in time when Ruby came to put down Roland's foods, the door opened and everybody stopped in anticipation. It was the Queen's_ man._

"Robin," Tinkerbell waved at him happily as she saw him coming in. He just smiled towards Tinkerbell's direction and went straight to where Regina was, where _Roland_ was. He didn't say anything and neither did Regina but there were still observers on that little happening. Regina slightly viewed her surrounding, and the people instantly looked away from them.

"Robin," she uttered lightly as she turned her gaze back at him. But there were no words that came out of his mouth, instead, he extended his arm towards Roland and the little boy hesitantly grabbed his father's hand. _That_ arm, showing off his lion tattoo right in front of Regina's face, the symbolic mark of the Queen's only soulmate, just passed her by, for another time.

There's not a single word he said, he took his son's hand and walked away. She watched him go but she waited for him to turn his back, probably smile or go to her again. She was waiting for him to talk to her and hold her hand, for his last touch seemed to be a million years ago. She's no longer used to not having him around, to not hearing his voice, not feeling his lips against hers. She missed the smell of forest. She needed him more than she wanted to admit and the pain she's feeling when he ignored her is just too real, _just_ too real. And while Regina sat in silence with Henry opposite her, confused and concerned, others were just looking back at her again, wondering. Then there was Tinkerbell, looking most alarmed and muddled. But the Queen didn't want others to see her fragile state, especially not his Prince, not during this time that there's still a lurking danger from the Snow Queen and the Wicked Witch. And so she did what she has always done best, put up a brave face and smile like everything's fine. No one dared to ask what's going on, not even Henry. She just had a bite of her burger and got some fries, she saw Roland's untouched food and it hit her again, she's not with Robin anymore. She took a deep breath and just urged Henry to finish his dinner. Granny's has been silent the moment that Robin exited the diner but just like any other evening, the people just came in and out, dining.

Few minutes later, when Henry swallowed every bit of his food and Regina was playing with hers, he asked if she wanted to go home. "Mom?" Henry called when she wasn't answering.

"Huh?" Regina asked back.

"I said if you wanna go home, now?"

"Oh yeah," she replied, putting down the piece of fries she has been messing with the ketchup the past minute. She stood up and waited for Henry to lead the way through the exit and when Henry walked past Tinkerbell, Regina stopped and quickly said something to her. "Meet me at my house at ten o'clock tonight," she scowled at Tinkerbell. And without waiting for her reply, Regina left her behind, followed her son and made her way out, past the people's inspecting eyes.


	11. 11-Pixie dust doesn't lie or does it?

A/N: Hi guys! Just wanna thank you all for following and adding this story to your favorites, as well as leaving reviews. It means a lot to me! :) So for this chapter, you'll see a _little_ pep talk between Regina and Tinkerbell! I am soooo looking forward for the show to have something like this, although I don't know how the writers will tackle it (if they even have plans of showing it). I just want the two of them to talk about Robin Hood and pixie dust and Outlaw Queen! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Nine fifty in the evening, Tinkerbell was already outside the mayor's house. She was alone in the dark, holding a small bottle that seemed to be the pendant of her necklace. <em>Pixie dust<em>, she thought. _It will protect me from anything, from Regina… just in case._ She was very hesitant on coming over tonight but she knows that Regina always finds her way to get what she wants and if the Evil Queen said she wants to talk to her, she _will_ talk to her. She raised her fist to knock, but remembering how Regina growled at her at Granny's, her knees started to shake. She faltered in fear and asked herself, _hasn't she changed?_ For few more minutes, she just stayed outside, wanting to walk away but she can't, she knows that one way or another, this conversation will have to happen. So she stood up and took a deep breath, but before she managed to pound on the door, it already opened.

"Ten o'clock," the Queen spoke, looking straightly at Tinkerbell. And without a smile she said, "Come in…" she paused and with her jaw clenched, she added, "_…moth_." She turned her back from her and sat on the luxurious-looking couch at the living room.

She was doubtful whether or not to walk in but it seemed like she didn't have any choice. _Moth?!_ She angrily shouted within her. _I'm a fairy! _She thought repeatedly._ Don't let her get into you, Tink, don't let her get into you._ She had this little conversation in her head, trying to keep herself calm. _I believe in me_, she said to herself, holding the little container of pixie dust around her neck. She sighed and took steps towards Regina, releasing her pendant from her grip.

Regina examined her visitor who is now approaching her, she's trying to keep herself composed, not wanting to hurt her. _I'm no longer the EVIL Queen, we're just here for a talk, _she thought. "Take a seat," she offered, gesturing to an empty sofa across her. And without saying a single word, Tinkerbell sat. "Do you have any idea why I called on you for this _chat_?" Tinkerbell shook her head still not meeting Regina's gaze. The Queen just looked at her, not knowing how to start. She noticed the pixie dust suspended on her necklace, "Pixie dust?" she asked.

"Oh," Tinkerbell replied in surprise. "Just a reminder for myself," she added.

"Reminder for what?"

"That I'm a fairy," Tinkerbell answered softly.

Regina chuckled, "Fairy? I thought you're a moth," she said sarcastically. With all the pain she's probably having, to kill everyone and shut herself alone could be the easiest thing to do. But she has changed, although every bit of sass can still be tasted from her every word.

Tinkerbell looked at her and stood up from where she was seated, "I _am_ a fairy. Now, if you called me just to insult me, I should better leave." She turned her back immediately and started her way to the exit.

"Go ahead!" Regina yelled. "Besides, you're a _terrible_ fairy." She just knows how to _keep_ a conversation going.

That caught Tinkerbell's attention, she looked back at Regina in dismay and briskly paced towards her. "Terrible? What have I ever done to you that you keep on telling me that?"

Regina grabbed this opportunity to start her concern, "You said that you've never seen pixie dust fail," she said in a less enthusiastic tone then she looked away.

"So this is about Robin?" Tinkerbell finally understood. "I thought we've come past that?"

"Well, seems to me we're still not," Regina said while she rolled her eyes.

"What about it now? I just saw you two few days ago, happy with Roland and occasionally, with Henry too."

"That was before _Marian_ came back, his _wife_."

"Who is now dead," Tinkerbell pointed out. "And even after she came back and passed away in an instant, I saw you two still going out." Regina looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "I take time watching over you," Tinkerbell said shyly. "I told you before and I'm telling you again, pixie dust doesn't _lie_. Robin Hood, he _is_ your soulmate."

"Let's pretend for a second that I totally believe in you, will that change if let's say…" her voice faded. Being the Evil Queen, she has owned every mistake she has done. Not once did she regret any of her vengeance, not once did she repent for the lives lost because of her search for her own happiness.

"Let's say what?!" Tinkerbell screamed in impatience. The longer she stays with her, the louder Regina's voice in her head is shouting_, you're a terrible fairy_. She just wants to get the conversation over _but_ every piece of her wanted to help Regina too. _Just to prove her that I'm not a terrible fairy_, she thought. "I've once believed in you," she said. Regina looked at her, waiting for her next words. "I believed that you will be happy too, because everyone deserves their own happy ending, even _you_."

* * *

><p>As he lied awake that night under the starless sky, Robin thought of Regina. The woods just outside their house didn't provide the comfort he used to get from it. He just remembered his first meeting with the Evil Queen and the times she told him that he smells like forest, and that she actually likes it. If he just thinks about Regina Mills, there's no anger, no hatred, no fear that linger. But thinking about the Evil Queen summons a different feeling, a simmering rage perhaps. <em>But could I separate Regina from the Evil Queen?<em> That question has been battling inside him the moment it sunk unto him that the Evil Queen was the reason behind the lost he and his son had suffered. He cupped his hands and covered his eyes, the confusion he has was something he had never felt before. He thought of the times he had spent with her, specifically the times in Storybrooke, the talks and the walks, the kisses and drinks, the feeling he got when he literally held her heart in his hands and that one night he spent at her house. _It was great, how can I forget?_ But right after those thoughts, images of Marian came flashing in his mind – the last time he saw her before he assumed that she was gone without knowing why, the countless of times that he missed her because he was no longer used to live without her, and scenarios of Roland growing up without a mother. All those images gave him a flushing feeling, _I couldn't help it..._ he thought as he smashed the soil with his tightened fist.

And as he continued to see flashbacks of a difficult life missing Marian, he continued pounding on the ground beside him, harder and harder each time, hitting the stones beneath it. Robin's hand became wet, not knowing if it's because of the damp soil he's also feeling on his back or if it's blood from cuts he probably obtained from smashing the ground and the rocks. He can't even tell, it was dark and he was numb. "Regina", he shrieked in frustration and the forest fell into a stray silence, not a single sound. There wasn't anyone, only the moon. Or at least, that was what Robin thought. The wind blew humidly but Robin remained lying still on the cold moist floor. And from a bit far, a woman who's hiding behind a huge tree which is turning icy, was watching him, grinning.


	12. Chapter12-Whose life actually was ruined

The conversation between Regina and Tinkerbell went on for a couple of minutes but when the fairy heard the Queen's story about having Marian killed in the past, Tinkerbell was lost for words. A resounding silence was echoing between the walls of the lavish house of the town's mayor. Regina didn't know how to react, but she was hoping to hear Tinkerbell's reassuring words. _Tell me everything's going to be fine, tell me it's going to be me and Robin in the end, tell me we're destined to be together_, Regina begged in her mind. Not a chance will she say that out loud, Regina is not the pleading type, everyone knows that. But without Tinkerbell's response, Regina's hope for a happy ending seemed to fade away.

"Robin and I… we're soulmates, right?" Regina said, trying to break the quietness and seek comfort from someone who technically put into her mind that she deserves an end to her miseries without killing or hurting anyone; a second chance at love, her own fairy tale.

Tinkerbell didn't know what to say. She hasn't thought it could turn out this way. "I don't know what to say," she said honestly and Regina quivered from her reply. "But here's one thing I'm sure about," Tinkerbell added. "Pixie dust _doesn't _lie."

"Should that give me comfort?" Regina asked scornfully. Tinkerbell kept quiet, her head down. "The thing is, I actually remember what you've told me when we were in Neverland. When I confessed to you that I actually didn't meet my soulmate in the tavern because… _I_ was afraid," she said letting out a faint smile. One thing about Regina is she never let others see how scared or fragile she is. Under any circumstances, she manages to put on a brave a face.

Tinkerbell then lifted her head up to meet Regina's gaze, _she actually listened to me_, she thought. "What was it?" She asked curiously.

"You said that _not_ meeting him and running away from my soulmate…" her voice trailed, not wanting to hear her own words. "I didn't just ruin _my_ life, I also ruined _his_."

The gravity of Tinkerbell's words reflected back to her by Regina is just too much. She didn't give it that much of a thought before, but _Regina_ did. "I didn't mean to…" Tinkerbell tried to apologize.

"It's okay. I guess I understand that now more than ever," Regina cut her off. "But you know what? I actually don't regret any of those," she said proudly although her voice was trembling.

"How can you _not_ regret anything? If you just met your soulmate when I showed him to you, your life would be… _so_ _much_ different." Tinkerbell wondered. She tried to persuade her to turn back from her evil ways before, to the extent of losing her wings as a fairy. She may have failed but she seemed to not give up on her.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Regina asked. "You think that my life turned out to be _so_ dark that I actually have nothing to live for, is that so?" She asked again but Tinkerbell wasn't replying and she remained unmoving. She went towards a glass cabinet where pictures of her and Henry were displayed. The art projects of her son during his younger years, drawings of playground and the sun and clouds, trees and birds, and also, Henry's medals and trophies from his excellent work at school. "If I came in on that tavern, I'd probably meet him, we'll fall in love with each other and elope together, I don't know," she snuffled. She held the glass opening of the breakfront and took out a frame with the first picture she had with Henry, "But I'd never have _this_," she said smiling with tears of joy posing on the corner of her eyes. "I may have done evils but they lead me to my redemption, _my_ son, how can I regret that?"

And right at that moment, Tinkerbell finally understood. Regina was willing to lose everything, even Robin, but not Henry. _And that makes her a changed person, a better one_, the fairy thought. "And Robin wouldn't have Roland," she said, understanding Regina's predicament.

Regina smiled in agreement. "Thank you… for coming in tonight," she expressed her gratitude. "And it seems to me I haven't had my chance to apologize for every misery that I might have caused you, I'm sorry."

_A sorry? WOW. She really has changed! _Tinkerbell shouted within her. "It's fine now, _your majesty_," she replied.

Regina laughed lightly, "And you're not a terrible fairy. I take it back," she chuckled again and Tinkerbell laughed with her this time. "To be honest, I kinda missed talking to you like _this_."

"Me too," the fairy admitted. "I wish we could do this more often. I mean… I'm just a call away if you wanted to talk, just don't growl at me again," she requested giddily. Regina just nodded. And when Tinkerbell was about to leave, she uttered, "I believe you and Robin _are_ soulmates, no matter what. All you need is faith, trust and maybe, just maybe… a little bit of pixie dust."

"And a lot of love, don't forget," Regina added with a faint smile. Then she ushered the fairy to the exit and shut the door. "A little bit of pixie dust," she whispered to herself and she remembered that time on the tavern where the pixie dust showed the guy with the lion tattoo as her soulmate. "Robin Hood," she mumbled, shutting her eyes tight. It has been a long day and she found herself walking towards Henry's bedroom, _my son,_ she thought. _My everything_.

* * *

><p>And while the town is asleep at almost midnight, Zelena was wide awake inside her cell at the sheriff's office. Her hands tied, the steel bars were all sealed not by metal locks but by Emma's magic.<p>

"Our situation right now is a bit odd, don't you think?" Hook asked, smiling his crooked smile.

Zelena sniffed, "Except _you_ don't have magic," she said, trying to scare Hook with a smirk.

He chuckled, "That's a nice joke. You should do that more often, people could like you for that."

Zelena laughed mockingly not allowing Hook to get satisfaction over teasing her. She could feel her strength slowly regaining, _I just need more rest_, she thought. Besides, she doesn't want to actually scare him away, the last thing she needed is to be alone in _that_ exact same cell where Gold tried to finish her off. "I'm kinda getting bored with you watching me the whole day. When will my sister going to visit me?" She inquired.

Hook raised one eyebrow, "Your sister? You expect her to come and visit you?" he asked.

"Or at least I expect her to guard me when I get _my_ power back. I don't think you could handle me if that happens," Zelena answered, trying to be confident. _I need to see Regina_, she thought.

"Should I be scared now?" Hook asked, feeding the witch's ego. Zelena responded with a smirk.

"Ding… ding… ding…" The bell at the clock tower rang, it's midnight and the door swung opened. Hook was surprised, probably looking a bit terrified.

"What's the matter?" David questioned, holding the door unlocked.

Zelena laughed wickedly, "Hook needs to pee," she giggled again. And before the door closed, scattering fumes seemed to follow David inside, a kind of smolder that Zelena knows so well. The wicked witch grinned mischievously, the smoke was _green_.


	13. Chapter 13 - Wicked

The days have passed without anything new to ponder. The winter came earlier than usual and the snow falls harder and harder each day. Everywhere you look, everything is covered in white and it's extremely cold that it started bothering everyone in town. Searching for Elsa has been the priority of the authority since she was last seen on Granny's diner, to no extent, no one has seen her. David is still leading the pursuit of finding the Snow Queen and her sister while ensuring the safety of the people. He's accompanied by Hook and Robin mostly, and he's also busy keeping an eye on Zelena. But the night when the green smoke dispersed on the sheriff's office where the Wicked Witch was held captive, David sought Emma's help. The past nights, Emma was watching over Zelena with Hook. It has been days since then and it is quite just right to assume that Zelena has regained her power, maybe not all of it, but she _has_ magic back.

"My days here have been uninteresting, don't you think?" Zelena asked as she ran her fingers through the bars that kept her locked up. "But I quite enjoy the attention that _all_ of you have been giving me," she smirked looking at Emma, David, Hook and Robin, one after the other.

"What are you really up to?" Emma questioned.

"It's charming the way you speak, like you have the supremacy over me," she teased. "You may have been the savior, but you're no match to me," the Wicked Witch boasted.

"Coming from you who can't even come out of that cell?" Hook responded with disgust.

Zelena just looked at him, her eyes coldly blue, she snapped her fingers and looked away from Hook while the green smolder appeared on her right hand and a hook dangling on her finger. She smiled in satisfaction. Emma glanced at Hook's handless arm, his hook wasn't there. "But how…" Emma began but she wasn't able to finish her question, she was shocked.

"You don't have the necklace that holds your power. How is that possible?" David asked as he drew his sword.

"Magic is strange," Zelena answered enthusiastically. "But details, details…" she uttered annoyingly as she crinkled her nose. "I demand to see my sister! Perhaps, the _thief_ could help me," she said looking at Robin Hood.

"I…" his voice wavered.

"She once entrusted you _her _heart, I doubt asking her to come here would be a problem."

"She's busy finding trails of Elsa and ways on stopping this horrible winter," Emma answered for Robin.

"How about you ask her to see me and I'll tell her what I know about this Snow Queen and Anna, her sister?" Zelena bargained.

"How about you tell _me_ what you know and we'll think if we could let you slip away?" Emma negotiated.

Zelena laughed, "_I_ am giving you options. _You_ don't get to tell me what I should do." She looked at the savior expectantly but Emma didn't respond. "So, how about I should just go myself and meet her?" She grinned. She waved her hands across her face, a thick puff of green smoke appeared and poof! She was gone, leaving an empty cell and eyes anxious and stunned.

"Regina," Robin murmured to himself. He grabbed his bow and his quiver and bolted to the door but Emma caught him and seized him by his arm, she shook her head, signaling him to stop.

* * *

><p>Her majesty was seating on the mayor's throne, with papers in front of her and Henry just a few steps from her, playing with his Gameboy. "Why do I need to do all this stuff," Regina complained mostly to herself.<p>

"Because you're the mayor?" Henry responded without taking his eyes off his game.

"I suppose so," Regina replied as she looked at Henry for a moment. She examined her child, careful not to creep him out, "You've grown a lot," Regina mentioned louder than she intended.

Henry lifted his head and met his mom's gaze, he stood up proudly and spread his arms, "Of course I did," he answered boldly and laughed.

Regina then just chuckled and walked towards him. She leveled at where Henry was standing and measured his shoulder against hers, "Glad that I'm still taller than you," she smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Oh mom," Henry blushed. "I'm a grown up man…"

"But you're still _my_ little prince," Regina cut him off and hugged him tightly.

"Oh, such a sweet scene," a voice resounded in the office accompanied by slow claps.

The Queen posed upright protecting her prince behind her as an instinct, _Zelena_, she thought. "Show yourself!" She commanded. Henry just held his mom's hand, keeping his eyes opened as they wandered throughout the room.

She exposed herself out of the green smoke with her hands raised in submission, "The green smoke is starting to sell me out, don't you think, _sis_?" She voluntarily and comfortably sat on a couch opposite her sister and step-nephew. "Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you," she looked at Henry, and added, "Not again Henry, not again."

"What made you think that I'll let you come near my son?!" Regina yelled.

"_Your_ son?" She chuckled.

Regina glared at her, disliking the tone of her question. "You're not welcome here. You better return to your cage or I'll drag you to it!" She threatened.

"Oh why? I just want to see my little sister. I waited for you to visit me at the sheriff's office, but you didn't come and that's a bit rude. Don't you think that it's nice to have family in town?" Zelena asked, tilting her head to the left.

"We may have the same mother, but we're _not_ sisters."

"I'm sure our blood disagrees to that."

"Blood doesn't decide who's family and who's not," Regina clarified, holding on Henry a bit tighter.

Zelena just pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows at the same time. "Well I say you're my sister. The last time I saw you…" her words faded, hesitant to say the next lines. But she continued anyway, "You offered me a second chance. That's all I ask now."

"Regina!" Robin appeared and his voice filled the room, echoing on Regina's ears and on her head. He arrived in an instant with Emma using her magic. He pulled his bow, an arrow loaded on it and directed it towards the Wicked Witch.


	14. Chapter 14 - Say my name

The presence of Robin Hood in her office made her anxious more than the existence of Zelena in that same room and of Elsa somewhere in town. She looked at him but he doesn't look back, he stood there, unmoving, with his bow directed to Zelena's head, his arrow ready to fly.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked. She reached for Henry's hand and he grabbed her without letting go of Regina.

_Regina_, his voice is still in her head, repeating her name over and over again. Wondering what really brought him there, but no matter what it was, she was grateful. Her hands were shaking and having to worry that Henry might mistakenly recognize it for fear or something else, she let go of his hand and let Emma take him by her side. She held her hands together trying to stop them from trembling. It has been days since she last spoke with Robin and she just felt restless and speechless as she saw him again. _He called my name_, she thought. _He called MY name_.

"Are you alright, milady?" Robin asked when Regina didn't reply to Emma. His hands still stretched, holding on to his weapon, his eyes focused only at his target.

Regina was startled, not knowing what to say. _Milady_, she thought again, and she smiled unintentionally. "Yes, of course I'm okay," she directed her answer to Emma. "I _am_ Regina Mills, I'm alright," she added sassily as she flicked her hair. "There's no need for that…" she said staring at the outlaw. She tried to walk towards him but she found herself stopping her own feet, "There's no need for that," she repeated, "Robin…" she called out his name to make sure she got her attention. It was only then that Robin put down his bow and looked at Regina.

_Robin_, he thought. _She called my name. Oh how I miss her calling my name. Even when she calls me THIEF, it's still her voice I wanna hear_, he pondered. He looked at her and watched her flick her hair again and put a lock of it behind her right ear.

Emma just watched them, glancing at Regina, then at Robin and back at Regina again, while she held onto her son making sure he's fine. For a moment, it was just like that. Glances and stares, the room probably filled with thoughts, but no one's brave enough to speak of them. There was an absolute muteness, such warmth amidst the early winter that has been engulfing the entire town.

"Am I disturbing something in here?" Zelena asked, breaking the silence. The Outlaw and the Queen, stood there, motionless, not a single word came out of their mouths.

"What do you _want_?" Emma questioned.

She looked at her sister and the outlaw, exchanging glances yet keeping quiet, she grinned. "I've already told you," addressing Emma. "I only want to speak to my sister," her eyes on Regina, waiting for her chance to talk to her.

Regina could feel everyone's eyes on her, waiting for her next move, her next words. Like the world is relying on her, "Enough with this!" she exclaimed. "Emma, take Henry with you and I'll talk to Zelena." Emma willingly took Regina's request, knowing that she could totally protect herself. But then she had a glimpse of Robin and looked back at Regina. "And Robin…" the Queen called, "I'd need to talk to my sister, _alone_." That came out of her mouth but on her mind, it was all him she wanted to talk to. _Damn it! Why does this sisterly bonding need to happen now? _She questioned herself.

He started moving, his feet going towards the exit door against his will. But with the request of _his_ Queen, he followed. And before he left the room, he turned and looked at Regina, she was staring back at him. He smiled, and she was already smiling, then he shut the door and left.

* * *

><p>David was trying to keep the news of Zelena's escape from townspeople, the last thing they needed was to add fear since the Snow Queen was still nowhere to be found. The streets were left empty, people were already frightened and cold. Even Snow White didn't want to be alone, not when she has her baby Neal on her arms and another villain lurking around town. She often had Belle by her side who had become so fond of little Prince Neal, probably wanting to have a child of her own. But the fact that she has no idea what Gold did to Zelena on the prison cell, that he tricked her into believing that she has his dagger, does Belle really want to have a child with <em>Rumplestiltskin<em>?

He was watching how she played with the infant, asking Snow White if she could carry him, cuddling him and hearing her baby talking in that notable accent made Gold fall in love with Belle more and more. _I never thought I'd ever have the chance for this_, he thought as he watched Belle with Prince Neal. She caught him staring at her, she smiled her sweet smile and placed Neal's cheek beside hers, Gold chuckled and mouthed _you look cute_. She giggled and kissed the prince's cheek.

Snow White was just observing them, grinning, and when she could no longer hold it, she spoke, "You two look like teenagers."

"Not really, more like _newlyweds_," Belle defended and laughed.

Gold just smiled and said, "Newlyweds," doing the _thing_ with his hands, pretending to create some magic or offer deals.

Belle and Snow White cackled and a bit surprisingly, Prince Neal also let out a soft laugh. "He must have liked you doing the hand thing," Belle commented. And Gold went closer and did it again, showing it to the little boy, the Prince giggled lightly again and everyone laughed with him.

Gold's small performance for the kid was interrupted when David came into the house. "Hey," he greeted everybody.

"Hey," Belle responded as she handed Prince Neal back to his mother while Gold nodded to him.

David then started, "There's been a change of situation," he said, looking at Gold, cautious not to make him feel doubted, trying not to look suspicious.

"What is it?" Snow White inquired, holding on to his baby closer to her chest.

"Zelena escaped her prison, _again_," directing his words towards his wife but watching Gold from the corner of his eyes. Gold froze in astonishment.

"But how's that possible?" Belle sought for explanation of sorts, clueless on what is about to happen and what has happened.

David walked towards Snow and touched their little boy's hands, "For some reasons, she succeeded to stay alive. We don't know how, but right now, she is with Regina."

"Regina?" Snow and Belle asked at the same time.

"She only wanted to talk to her," he explained. "_And_, she has her magic back," saying it to the Witch's teacher.

Gold clenched his teeth and hardened the grasp he had on his cane, "_Zelena_," that was all he managed to say.


	15. Chapter 15 - Resolution formation

The blowing of the winds amidst the ice-covered floors and walls made it hard for people to stay outside, most especially in the forest. Everything is _white_, the Snow Queen hasn't failed on letting everybody feel her presence. She can't be seen but people know that she is definitely just around. In more than twenty eight years of their stay in Storybrooke, they have never experienced such blizzard. But a man and a woman who are newcomers in town might have experienced the same thing. They were staying in the forest, it was _very_ cold but the man clearly could survive, but not the woman.

"She's doing it again," the woman said while she rubs her arms with her own hands. Her strawberry blond hair was braided in two, falling freely on her shoulders.

"We need to stop her," the man responded, fixing his bonnet and donning his fur-made muffler on the lady's back.

"Kristoff, you know that I wanted to stop this eternal winter, just as much as I wanted to help her when we were still in Arendelle. I just don't know how," she explained and turned her back on him.

"Her greed for power is consuming her. We need to know _how_ we can halt her."

"Even if we find a way, we can no longer go back home. Arendelle is gone," she trembled and fell down on the snowy ground.

"But Anna…" his voice faded, seeing the woman crying. She didn't respond and just cupped her hands to her face and sobbed. He saw the miseries in her, he kneeled before Anna and helped her stand up. He wrapped his arms around her then carried her towards the center of the town and uttered, "We need help, we need to find Zelena."

* * *

><p>Emma and Henry had already left. But on the other hand, there was Robin Hood, waiting by the front door of the mayor's office, hoping to see Regina despite his hesitation. All he wanted was to know that she's safe and to see a smile on her beautiful face although he knows so well that the Queen could totally defend herself.<p>

_Damn, what was I thinking? Smiling at her? Really? _He asked himself. "I thought you want to take time off without her," Robin mumbled. _She had Marian killed_, he recalled. But then again, he remembered her calling his name, so he laughed lightly. "That was all in the past… all in the past," he convinced himself thinking about the lost he had suffered when his wife passed away. He's been standing by the door for couple of minutes and with the snow still falling and the wind whirling like a winter beast, he straightened his sleeves to cover his arms up to his hands. Then he stopped, looking at his right arm knowing what's underneath the thin sheath. "Regina," he whispered to himself. He turned around and stared at the closed door knowing what's beyond is the woman he loves the most but without another word, he walked away.

And inside the mayor's office, Zelena told Regina everything that happened at the sheriff's office, when Gold tried to kill her. She admitted that she's also surprised to have found herself alive after she was broken to hundreds of pieces.

"I was so weak, I could barely talk or move but someone helped me," Zelena continued telling her story.

"Someone?" Regina asked.

"Well, two persons actually," she smiled faintly. "Anna and Kristoff, the woman is Elsa's sister and the guy is her _Outlaw_," Zelena said emphasizing her last word as if trying to make a point.

"_And?"_ Regina asked, trying to sound so unconcerned about Zelena's choice of words. _Outlaw_, she thought and instantly, Robin came into her mind.

"And I _am_ friends with them," Zelena clarified. Regina looked at her, her eyebrow raised, questioning her selection of terms again. "Or allies," she said bluntly.

"But you're not with them right now, how could _that_ help?"

"Weather _this_ harsh would take every thinking being from the woods to the city. They will come to us, to _me_," she boasted.

"We'll see about that," Regina said obliquely, doubting the witch's ability.

"Regina, you see…" Zelena started again. "When we were in the prison cell, you talked to me and offered me a second chance. I wanted to take it but I was just afraid…" her voice trailed, hating to admit a weakness of the Wicked Witch 'who always wins'. She looked away from her sister and continued, "Afraid that I will be nothing without my vengeance."

And the moment Zelena spoke those words, Regina felt a sudden warmth, enlightening her thoughts. She was once her, feeling worthless without revenge, without darkness, without power. She just sat there in silence, waiting for her next words, softening her heart for the Wicked Witch that once wanted to take everything away from her.

"When you left me in that room, I desired to call your name but I didn't. You know, too arrogant to admit that I actually need others," Zelena said letting out a nervous laugh. "Then Rumplestiltskin came and my second chance…" she looked at her sister, inspecting her expression, then she added, "My second chance slipped away."

The Evil Queen stood and walked towards the Wicked Witch, she didn't want to be sentimental so she offered her hand for a handshake but Zelena didn't take it. She stood up and leveled her sister and without a word, she hugged her. "Zelena…" Regina spoke with her hands both dropped to her side, not responding at Zelena's embrace.

"I'm sorry…" Zelena said as she began to tear up. "I'm really, _really_, sorry… for everything," then she tightened her hug to her little sister.

Regina smiled and hugged her back. A hug, that was all they needed to share, and some things have seemed to finally fall on their right places.

* * *

><p>David watched Gold bolted out of their house followed by Belle after he told them about Zelena's escape and having magic back. He confirmed right then and there, Gold wronged Zelena, but now, she's back and her revenge could be just around the corner. He leaned towards Snow White and Prince Neal, not wanting his wife to be terrified.<p>

"Wait up!" Belle yelled at Gold to which he paused in response. "Why are you in a hurry?"

"Zelena _is_ back," his teeth clenched and he shivered as the cold breeze howled through the empty sidewalks. He continued walking towards home, towards his pawnshop where he kept his dagger, taking larger steps one after the other.

Belle was confused but he continued to follow him anyways, matching his strides. Good thing he had a cane so she's able to keep up. And when they reached home, just as Gold opened the door and let Belle in, she inquired, "What's the matter?!" She said louder than she's meant to.

Gold refused to answer for a moment, he sauntered towards his vault, opened it and pulled out his precious dagger. Not wanting to betray his wife again, he confessed, "I… I tried to kill Zelena."

Belle stood there, astonished, her eyes shot wide opened, her jaw dropped from shock and for a few seconds, the room fell in silence. It was just the winter beast whirling outside that made all the sound until Belle finally found the words to say. "I _believed_ in you! You _promised_ me you won't go after Zelena! I thought you're better than that!" Belle screamed at him in frustration.

"Yes I did. But I also promised _my _son, his _death_ will be avenged! And I can't break another deal I made with him!" Gold explained, his face not showing any remorse.

"_I… trusted… you!"_ Her voice louder and angrier that he had ever heard her, and in a blink of an eye, she was gone.


	16. Chapter 16 - Allies

**A/N: **_Hi! Thanks for reading up to this part and sorry if I don't get to update this fic on a regular basis. I've finished writing this story weeks ago but I'm just not so used to this website (I'm more on Wattpad) and I literally forget to publish sometimes after I've uploaded a chapter or so. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying it so far! Thanks!_

* * *

><p>Under the sunless overly winter day, the snowflakes dancing harshly rendered the streets empty, except for Kristoff and Anna who were fighting against the beastly winds in order to find a bit of food and shelter, and Zelena if they were lucky enough. They sat feet on the only establishment opened they've seen in town, Granny's diner. Kristoff opened the door and a clinking sound echoed a little, he let Anna came in first then he followed.<p>

Anna paused, Granny's eyes on her and Ruby casually glancing towards them, "We don't have anything to pay them," she whispered to him. Beneath her thick clothing, she still can't help but to shiver, her skin's pastel and her lips, blue-tinged.

"It's alright," he tried to reassure her, bringing her closer to his chest, trying to keep her warm.

A few feet from them, on the cashier, Granny noticed the trouble the girl's into. "Come in, come in," she yelled towards them, pulling out a blanket from a drawer beside her.

Ruby grabbed it and immediately handed it to the girl who's shy enough to accept it, "Take it," Ruby said smilingly. She then gestured for them to come in and offered them a table farthest from the door.

Anna covered herself with the blanket, putting it on her back, holding it across her chest. "Th-thank you," she mumbled to Ruby, her teeth chattering from the cold.

Ruby smiled, and coming towards them was Granny, bringing two cups of hot coffee with whip cream, sprinkled with cinnamon. "You two are new here," Granny said. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of observation. She motioned to Ruby and in an instant, she returned with a plate with two burgers on it and laid it on the customers' table.

"Yes we are," Kristoff responded, holding the cup with two hands, letting its heat spread into him.

"We don't have anything to pay for these," Anna said looking only on the food presented to them.

"Oh, it's fine," Granny calmed her. "This winter had already taken the best of us," she chuckled.

Anna took one of the burgers and immediately had a mouthful bite, "Thank you," she incomprehensibly said with her mouth full.

"No problem but you better learn to slow down or that delicious burger would be the last thing you'd have a taste of," Granny warned jokingly.

However, Ruby on the other hand sensed something, "Have we met before?" She asked. The two didn't reply. "In the forest, maybe?" Their scent reminded her of something. Something familiar and a little dangerous at the same time.

"I don't think so," Kristoff looked at her before turning her gaze back on Anna and had a bite of the food too.

Then it hit Ruby and she repeated, "In the woods… in the _impossibly_ dry cottage where we found Zelena." Granny froze at the sound of the Witch's name while Anna and Kristoff sat there, unmoving as well. "You were there, right?" And before the two could have answered, their conversation was interrupted by a phone call. Ruby picked up her phone and answered, "Hello." There was a long pause after Ruby's first word, the person on the other line has been doing all the talking, "Okay," she finally uttered after a minute. Then she looked at Granny and turned her gaze back on the strangers and right before she hung up the phone, she smirked and said, "We'll bring some guests."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work?" Zelena asked.<p>

Regina grinned and replied, "Have you lost your confidence in me? Or in _yourself_?"

"Have you seen what Rumplestiltskin did to me?" She said slightly terrified.

"What could the Dark One do against the Wicked Witch _and_ the…" her voice trailed, not wanting to admit what she's about to say.

"The _Evil_ Queen," Zelena completed with a smirk.

"Yes," Regina winced at the sound of her moniker but then she smiled realizing how powerful it still sounds. "I've already called David, in a few minutes or an hour, everyone will go to the town hall. We should also go there now," she suggested.

_Everyone_, Zelena thought. _Everyone will be there, even Rumplestiltskin_, she tried to shake the thought off her head and just said, "Let's go now."

On their way, a dense crust of snow hindered them from walking with ease. The snow's so thick that Regina's boots would dent in whenever she stepped but still won't feel the solid ground. Zelena raised her right hand and poof, her broom appeared catching it with a strong grip. "Wanna ride?" She asked grinning. Regina tried to suppress her giggle but she ended up bursting into a sudden laughter. "What?" Zelena chuckled.

And when Regina finally stopped from a loud guffaw, she replied, "I have my own ways." Shaking her head and still smiling, she scooped into the nothingness with her right hand, paused at her hip level then a light started to grow on her palm. She let it grow for two or three seconds, then pushed the fireball outwards melting every ice it passed through before completely landing on the frosty ground. One after the other, the fiery orbs came thrashing the whiteness of the surroundings until they left nothing but the visible and wet streets towards the town hall. "Now we can walk _nicely_," Regina teased.

Zelena shook her head, looking at her broom she spoke, "Too bad. I miss riding on my broomstick," she tossed it away and it disappeared from her sight.

They walked towards the town hall and they were first to arrive. Minutes later, people started coming in, keeping a distance from Zelena but feeling quite safe because Regina is around. And then David came in with Prince Neal cradled by Snow White in her arms, Emma holding Henry by his hand and Hook behind them, only then that the townsmen were actually at peace in the same room with the Wicked Witch. Regina on the other hand was surveying the room, looking for the man she wished she'd be able to talk to, but there's still no sign of him. Not even anyone from the Merry Men.

When the room was almost full, David began, "Listen everyone!" Their eyes instantly focused on him. "We've gathered you all here to discuss the situation we are all in right now," he said trying to be calm.

"We understand the fear you had or _might_ still have on Zelena," Regina interrupted, stepping into the middle of the platform. "But the thing is, she's on _our_ side now."

Whispers and mumbles filled the room, people were turning side to side looking on their seatmates' reactions, asking their opinions. "How can we be sure about that?!" Whale protested.

"You can't," Regina answered and the room fell into a sudden silence. David and Emma looked at her expectantly then she continued, "But I can. I have her life in _my_ hands," she announced before throwing a glare on her sister.

Zelena stepped closer to Regina, preparing to make her speech. But before she was able to open her mouth, a sudden thud sounded on the door and it opened. Everyone in the room turned their heads toward the entrance, and there they saw, Belle, alone and cold. She stood without anyone on her side, not even Gold.

* * *

><p>Still wandering around the woods are some of the Merry Men. They've received the call about the meeting later than everybody did and they were looking for Robin Hood who hasn't showed up since the news on Zelena's escape broke out.<p>

"Papa!" Roland's tiny voice resounded a bit in the forest. The boy was struggling as he took a step at a time on the frosted soil, under the tall trees.

"Hey," Little John caught him and lifted him up. "I think you should just wait for us when we get home," he suggested.

"But I want to look for my papa," he complained.

Little John knows well that he wouldn't win an argument with the boy about being with his father. He has been beside him _all_ through his life, most of the times, _just_ with him alone. "Well…" Little John began, thinking of a childish trick. Roland's eyes were on him, listening attentively. "Why don't we bring you to your mama Gina, what do you think?" He finally proposed.

Slowly, Roland smiled his sweet smile, his dimple showing on both sides of his cheeks, "Okay!" He said eagerly. "But you've got to tell papa to pick me up at mama Gina's o-okay?"

"Sure," Little John answered reassuringly. He handed the boy to one of the Merry Men and said, "We have to split in two, we'll look for Robin and you take Roland to Regina."

Roland beamed at the sound of Regina's name. "Mama Gina!" He called excitingly, raising his hands to the skies.

And just as Roland and the other men from the group were out of sight, Little John and his team heard a sound. The kind of sound they knew just enough that it brought some sort of terror in their heads. The echo of ice spears they first heard from Granny's diner. "Robin!" Each one of them yelled and screamed, desperate to hear an answer from him. But they heard nothing in return, they spread across the woods, listening to their instincts. The wind blew colder and colder bringing Little John from where it's coming. "Robin!" He shouted again… and again, and again. "Robin!" Just when he's about to walk towards another direction, the blizzard hit again, he turned his back and he saw a silhouette of a woman walking away from a man's body laid on his back. He found what they were looking for – it was Robin Hood, lying on the frosty ground, cold and unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17 - Frozen is coming

**A/N: **_Just want to let you know that this story ends on Chapter 21 and we're already at 17. Four more and it will be over, hope you're enjoying this fic. And for this chapter, I have to say that THIS one is my favorite part of the story (aside from the ending I guess) I was a bit emotional writing this part so I hope you'll like it. Leave comments if any :) Thanks!__  
><em>

* * *

><p>She stood by the entrance, the strong winds blowing her hair against her cheeks, snow falling on her head and her eyes were welling up from tears. Emma caught her hand and pulled her inside sending a loud bang as the door slammed closed. Everyone's eyes were on Belle, especially Zelena's. Looking at her and concluding that Rumplestiltskin wasn't around, only then did she finally have her nerves settle down.<p>

"What happened?" Emma started asking Belle. She didn't even bother to open her mouth for an answer. She was just there, her head down, staring on nothing but the floor. "What happened?" Emma repeated, this time, louder. But eliciting no reply from her, Emma held her by her shoulders and shook her, "Belle!" She squealed successfully catching her attention.

Belle just looked up on Emma's face and began to sob, "Gold…" she cried. She leaned towards Emma and sought for comfort, hugging her close to her body. "Ru-rumplestiltskin…" she said, stuttering. Emma let her weep on her shoulders, rubbing her back as she tried to console her. "He's becoming a beast, again," Belle finally blurted out.

Emma didn't know what to say, the savior was lost for words. She couldn't agree with her because she knew, Belle is already suffering from what she just found out. But she couldn't disagree on her statement either – she has no idea what Gold is up to right now. What's she's sure about though, he won't stop until he gets exactly what he wants. But what could that be? Belle? Or revenge?

It had come to no shock on Zelena when Belle made that announcement, as well as to Regina and David. But the rest of the town, all of them were clueless. As Belle told them entirely what she knows, that is without much details: Gold tried to kill Zelena. Everyone listened on what Belle had to say, watching her sob as they also saw a new marriage on the rocks. Clearly, the course of true love never runs smooth. After few minutes of Belle being an emotional wreck, she found just enough courage to walk over Zelena. "I'm sorry," she uttered. "I-I'm sorry…" she repeated, not knowing how to apologize in behalf of her husband.

"He just did what he felt he needed to do," Zelena replied making people on the room throw a look on her. "Rumplestiltskin and I…" her voice trailed, a bright smirk flashed across her face before she added, "Now we're even." Her words sent a sudden chill down on Belle's spine and maybe, on everyone else's too.

Regina stepped closer to Zelena, pulled her hand and when Zelena looked at her face to face, she said, "Just in case I haven't told you, we don't do _revenge_ on our team," she reminded her sister.

"Who said anything about revenge?" The Wicked Witch asked.

Regina showed an expression of relief hearing the sincerity of her sister's words. "Well, I'm just saying," she pretended to sound less concerned.

When the discussion was about to resume, another pounding was heard from the door. And as it opened, making an entrance was Granny holding her crossbow, loaded with an arrow, Ruby whose hand firmly gripped on Anna, Kristoff just behind them and some of the Merry Men, one of whom carries Roland. And in the sight of the little boy, Regina beamed and scanned everyone who came in, but there was still no sign of her Outlaw.

Roland saw Regina and instantly protested and got loose from the Merry Men and ran straight towards her, "Mama Gina!" He yelled, giggling.

Regina caught him with an embrace before she kissed his cheek. "Hello sweetheart," she whispered to him making the boy laugh lightly.

"Sorry we're late," Granny announced.

"But we brought some guests," Ruby added, pushing Kristoff towards David.

"Zelena!" Anna called as she saw the woman they've helped in the forest. She tried going near her but Emma stopped her.

"It's okay," Zelena declared.

"You know each other?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Zelena answered. "This is actually the point of this gathering. Anna here, is Elsa's sister," she began explaining.

Regina walked towards the corner where Henry was, bringing Roland with her. She passed through the Merry Men and while she stared at them, no one actually looked back. She didn't even have the chance to ask any of them where's Robin. Zelena was still talking but Regina didn't even bother to listen. Her soulmate was missing from her sight, and she _missed_ him and right at that moment, that was all that mattered to her. They reached Henry in few seconds and as Regina waved her hand, it opened the protection spell encasing her son, she then let go of Roland, setting the three of them just in the corner. Roland ran to Henry, gave him a high-five and sat comfortably beside him. The protection spell was bounded not just by physical barrier, but also, it was sound proof. She couldn't afford to let _her_ kids hear everything they're talking about, especially things that could possibly scare them.

"Roland," Regina called on the little boy to which he responded with a yearning look. "Where's your papa?" She asked shyly. _I know this couldn't be right but I need to know where he is, even just a tiny bit of anything about him right now_, she desperately thought.

"They're still looking for him in the forest," the boy replied innocently.

Henry saw the pain that instantly struck his mother. Regina's face couldn't be painted, her mouth hanged open, not knowing what to say. "Hey, I missed you!" Henry said tickling Roland on his sides, surprising him and taking his attention away from _their_ mother.

All she should be hearing was the boys' laughter but no, she's hearing beyond that. Her heavy breathing, her heartbeat pounding louder and louder as her thoughts of Robin got clearer and clearer. He could see him actually drifting away from her, she wanted to scream and to cry but she would have the wrong audience. It's not the right time and the right place to display such act. _Love is weakness_, she told herself. _Love is weakness_, she repeated again as if convincing herself. She was too pre-occupied with her thoughts that she hasn't noticed newcomers.

"Little John!" Roland yelled, pounding on the invisible wall that prevented him from running away.

Regina seemed startled looking out where Roland was directed. Her eyebrows narrowed as she tried to spot Little John, but she couldn't see him. "He's not there," Regina uttered.

"No mom, he's there. He went in few minutes ago," Henry informed her.

_Few minutes ago? What the hell was I thinking?!_ She thought angrily to herself. Then she realized she wouldn't really be able to see Little John, or Robin Hood per se, because the people gathered into a circle, crowding on something in the middle.

"Papa!" Roland shrieked, thrashing on the protection spell as the little boy started to cry.

Regina was confused seeing the boy's tears stream down his adorable face. _What the hell happened?! _She asked herself. She was clearly lost in some sort of a trance that she missed few minutes, and evidently, _something_ happened.

"Mom!" Henry called her, bringing her back to reality again. "Open it, we have to go in there!"

"What?" Regina still sounded muddled.

"Robin," Henry uttered. "Robin Hood was brought _there_ carried by Little John on his shoulder," he said pointing to the crowd.

At the sound of Robin's name, although she's still puzzled, Regina removed the spell and started pacing towards the people, Henry and Roland running alongside her. _Robin, Robin, Robin, _that was all she's thinking at the moment. _Robin Hood was brought there carried by Little John on his shoulder_, she repeated Henry's words in her head. _What the hell happened? WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?! _She repetitively asked herself as she pushed everyone she passed to their side just to make her way towards the center. And when she finally made it, she saw what they were all assembling for, "Robin," she whispered. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she stared at the thief, sitting on the floor, conscious and looking fine.

Robin Hood stood and surveyed the place a bit, seemingly perplexed as well. Then he saw what he was looking for, "Roland!" He called on his son happily as the little boy ran to him. He lifted him up and twirled him once as they both giggled, seeing each other again.

Regina just watched them, she was genuinely happy witnessing the father and son scene. And when Robin put his little lad down, Regina called him, "Robin," she said sounding the sweetest the Evil Queen had ever spoken.

He turned towards the direction where he heard her, his expression cannot be read. He saw her looking at him, calling his name once again. He tilted his head to the side, looked deeply through her brown eyes and uttered, "Who are you?"


	18. Chapter 18 - The Evil Queen

The world felt like spinning from Regina's eyes as she stood at the center of the crowd, in front of her _soulmate_ who, right now, has no idea who she is. He's looking straight to the windows of her soul but he couldn't recognize her. Everything that is happening made Regina sick to her stomach, she wanted to puke. Her head was hurting not understanding anything at the moment. She felt like she was thrown into an angry wave at the sea, battling not to drown, and just as when she's at the shore, the surge picks her up again and throws her back to the ocean hurting her every sense of being, again and again.

"What do you mean who _I_ am?" Regina questioned, her fists clenched, so as her teeth, fighting the tears that were about to fall.

Robin just stared at her, not knowing what to say. "I mean…" he paused, thinking how to answer the woman looking at him who's clearly upset with what he had just asked her. He went near her, trying to remember who she was, his forehead creasing until something hit him. He gasped and took a step aback, kneeled before her and bowed his head, "Forgive me, your majesty," he apologized. He remembered her, but it wasn't Regina he dredged up, it was the Evil Queen.

Regina flinched at what the thief had acted. _He recalled who I am, but he doesn't remember US_, she miserably assumed. A sudden throbbing pain hit her again, stabbing every memory she had with him until all that's left were blurry images of what they used to be. She turned her back on him, prepared to walk away as he still knelt on the floor.

"It's Elsa," Anna declared, stopping Regina from exiting. "This guy," she continued, referring to Little John, "He said that he saw a woman left him unconscious in the woods."

"I'm sure it's the same person who attacked us at Granny's diner," Little John confirmed.

They were still babbling about some things but Regina no longer listened, she couldn't bear it anymore. Before she bawls her eyes out in front of the whole town, she decided to just leave. She bolted towards the door, the people parted in two like the ocean had split for her to pass through, not wanting to get in her way.

Roland pulled his father up to which he obeyed and stood upright. The little boy held Robin by his finger pulling him to the direction of the door. "Mama Gina," he said to his father. And while Robin was still confused, he lifted the lad up and carried him with his strong arms bringing him closer to his chest having no plans of chasing the _Evil_ Queen. But the boy didn't stop, he wanted to follow her. "Mama Gina!" he shouted, wishing she would hear him. He protested from his father's grip but Robin wouldn't let go of him, he wouldn't let his son anywhere near that woman. "Mama!" The poor boy repeated while he started to tear up.

"She just needs some time," Snow reassured Henry as she pulled his arm and rubbed his back giving him just enough comfort. And just like that, they all watched her walk away. No one dared to follow her, not even Emma.

_Mama_, Roland's voice kept on echoing in her head. Regina stopped just outside the town hall, collecting herself. Her knees were trembling as she covered her mouth with her hands, preventing loud whimpers from escaping her lips. She was sobbing uncontrollably under the harsh howling of winter, _alone_, and once again, there she was, the villain who'll never seem to have her happy ending.

* * *

><p>Amidst the absence of Regina on the town meeting, they continued, trying to figure out a plan to stop the seemingly endless horrible winter.<p>

"I would just have to show up," Anna volunteered. She swallowed even though her throat doesn't seem to close. "As bait," she offered. Everyone looked at her, disbelieving what she has just said. "I'm her sister, she wouldn't hurt me," she tried to explain.

"_What?!"_ Kristoff bellowed, unimpressed on Anna's proposal. "_We_ spent the last few weeks, _in the woods_, hiding from _your_ sister and now you just want to go out and meet her like it's going to be a happy family reunion?! That's ridiculous!" He protested. "Don't even think for a second I'll let you do that," he glared at her, and at the people in the room.

"That's actually not a bad idea after all," Zelena commented.

"Didn't you just hear what I said?" Kristoff shrieked.

"Oops!" Zelena even teased. "It's not that we're going to let her die in the hands of her own sister," the Wicked Witch reassured. "_I_ will be there, Emma _and_ Regina will be there, the _three_ of us _with_ magic. Once Elsa showed up, Anna will be free to go," a wicked smile fled her lips.

_Regina_, _that name again, _Robin Hood thought as he walked away from the group of people who were talking about stuff and people and situation he doesn't even know and understand. _It sounds so familiar, yet when I saw her face, it was all the Evil Queen I figured_, he pondered as he sat on the corner, watching his son run around another boy, Henry, whom he only recognized as Emma's son. His memory of meeting Regina had been wiped clean, all he knows was that she's the Evil Queen, they were running from her black knights at the Enchanted Forest and she's not to be trusted. But his gut is telling him something else.

"Hey," someone startled him as the lady tapped her shoulder. "How are you holding up?" Tinkerbell inquired.

"Tinkerbell," he mumbled, a bit surprised.

"Oh, you know me?" The fairy asked, shocked.

"Of course I do. What made you think otherwise?"

"It's just that…" her voice faded, looking towards Roland _and _Henry, then back at Robin. "Regina introduced me to you and since you don't remember her, I doubted you'd know me. But here you are," she joked smilingly.

_What?_ Robin Hood wondered. _She introduced her to me?_ "I don't understand," he confessed.

"It seems to me you don't understand a lot of things right now," Tinkerbell hesitated. "Can you recall the first time you met me?" The fairy asked. Robin thought for a while, his brows narrowing, then he shook his head. "Do you know why your son appears to be so close with Henry?" she asked again in which Robin replied with another shrug. And lastly she tried to elicit something from him, not necessarily an answer, but perhaps, an emotion, "Do you have any idea why _your_ son called Regina '_mama_'?"

He glimpsed on Roland who was laughingly sitting next to Henry as they took turns playing with the Gameboy, "No," he answered as he shrugged his shoulders another time.

"They said that when Elsa struck your head, you've forgotten something. _Maybe,_ a painful part of you," Tinkerbell tried to enlighten him.

"If it is painful, is it just not right that it remained to be forgotten?" He asked raising his eyebrow, sounding uncharmed.

"Maybe," she answered, not wanting to push him so much. "But what if the pain was just a tiny part of something big? Let's say, something about second chances, love and _soulmates_," she smiled.

His eyes opened wide, stunned from Tinkerbell's choice of words. "What do you mean?" He sought for further information.

"Before all the curses that happened, I met the Evil Queen, Regina," she beamed calmingly. "She was alone and miserable, but she wasn't _dark_, she wasn't the ruthless woman in fancy suits we used to know of her. I tried to help her, at the cost of my own wings, you know," she let a nervous laugh out.

Robin was waiting for her next words, attentively listening to her story. "And?"

"She lost her first love and she wanted to go all evil, revenge if I must say. I told her she could be happy again, that she could learn to love again. We used pixie dust to locate her soulmate and it led us to a tavern with this guy with a lion tattoo on his arm."

"So, the Evil Queen… _Regina_," he paused. He looked at his arm and spotted the symbol the fairy has been talking about, "She's _my_ soulmate?" He doubted.

"Well, that's according to the pixie dust," she shrugged. "Do you believe it?" She answered him with another question. Robin Hood sat there, unmoving. "The head forgets but the heart…" Tinkerbell's voice trailed. "…the _heart_ remembers."

* * *

><p>He was lying on a bed, in a room just behind the counter on his pawnshop. His palm was still bleeding from the self-harm he did, his dagger beside him. He heard a loud banging on his door but he didn't even cringe. It could be Zelena who came in, seeking revenge but he wasn't afraid or anything. He didn't care. He was or <em>is, <em>after all, _the_ Dark One. The footsteps were coming closer so he sat upright, waiting for his visitor to find him. And alas, he was found.

He smirked when he saw her standing by his door, "And I thought I'd see you last," he marveled.

"I need your help, Gold." Regina greeted him, her face blunt with her eyes fired and darkened by anger. Her fists haven't relaxed opened since she left the townsmen and her insufferable Outlaw with a selective memory loss. Gold didn't say a word. But the melting of snow dripping from the hemline of Regina's black trench coat tells something about her impatience growing as seconds passed by. "Gold!" She yelled at him, she needed an answer.

"Of course, _you_ need, _my_ help," he boasted.

"I need you to bring Robin Hood's memory back," she pleaded without the sound of begging.

"Oh," he jerked with his hand, trying to sound amused but pleasing no one, not even his own self. "Has the Snow Queen finally got the best of you?" He asked, talking to Regina as if she was a child whose candy was robbed. "Did she strike _your_ poor thief in the head and he totally forgot about the love of his life?"

Regina didn't appreciate the sarcasm, but she wanted Robin to remember _her_. She wanted him to remember the times they've spent together, the long walks and the kisses, every drink and every conversation they had, even all the arguments and their bickering. She needed for him to be able to reminisce the night they shared few weeks ago, under that thin white sheet of blanket on her bedroom and the moment he woke up finding her in his arms. She _needed_ him to remember he loves her, or at least, that he told her he loves her. She wants him to remember every-single-thing. _Even if it would mean that he'll remember the fact that I had Marian killed,_ she thought. _I don't want to live a life that he doesn't even remember our second chance. _She shut her eyes closed ignoring Gold's mockery and just answered, "Yes." She gathered the composure she needed and continued, "And I want you to bring back what Elsa stole from him." _What she stole from ME!_ She angrily added on her mind.

Gold chuckled under his breath. "Don't you get it, dearie?" He said as he stood up and went near Regina, his grip on his cane stronger than ever. He leaned towards her and with his teeth clenched he whispered, "_Villains_ don't get happy endings. _You_ and I, _of all people_, should know that."


	19. Chapter 19 - Extreme temperatures

She walked alone on the frosty streets, sending fireballs along her way, melting and burning everything that hindered her from her journey. One step after the other, her strides went longer and faster leading her to the deepest of the woods. Regina left Gold, disappointed, not able to convince him of giving her what she needed of him.

"All I want is to be happy!" She squealed, stomping her feet heavily with every step she took, repeatedly mumbling it to herself. The fire she has been throwing went larger and larger as she neared towards the forest. _I will end this. If they can't help me, I WILL DO IT MYSELF! _She has been struggling keeping herself from going back to the dark side, but it has always been the way she's most comfortable at. _I have nothing to lose_, Regina desperately assumed out of anger. "ELSA!" She screamed, throwing blazes of spherical inferno towards the frozen rocks and trees. "Show yourself, you pretentious snow freak!" She shouted against the strong howling of the winds, not stopping from generating fires on the palm of her hands.

"Sooner or later, you're going to burn this town down," a woman chuckled. She gracefully sauntered from the shade behind a huge tree facing Regina, frosting the path she walked on. Her platinum blonde hair falls to her left shoulders, braided with a snowflake clip on the side revealing just as much of her bold blue eyes. Her pink lips and rosy cheeks not showing a bit of coldness even with her crystal blue off-shoulder dress.

"As long as you burn with it!" Regina started to laugh. There was a glimmer in her eyes and she felt something she hasn't felt in quite a long time. _The joy of destroying someone,_ she imagined. Her laugh was so evil that it would definitely make those who hear it whimper from fear. She threw the initial fire orb towards the Snow Queen.

Elsa gasped, a bit surprised but she was able to swiftly dodge Regina's first attack. She giggled, enjoying her second encounter with the Evil Queen. "Is that a way to greet your friend?"

"_Friend_?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows.

"You still haven't thanked me for what I did for you," Elsa reminded her.

"Thank you for _what_?" Regina probed, confused.

"The woman at that diner I killed," she replied winking.

Regina's mouth hanged open. "I – I didn't ask you for that!" She responded stuttering, not wanting to listen further on what Elsa had to say. She walked slowly circling the Snow Queen as another hot sphere was forming on her hand.

"I did it anyway. I want us to be _friends_," she requested with a grin.

"I don't want to be _your_ friend," Regina answered, swishing fires towards Elsa.

"Your eyes," Elsa began further. "I recognize a desperate soul when I see one," she provoked the Evil Queen. She raised her hands, suspended mid-air on both of her sides, and stiffened her fingertips allowing mist of ice to escape causing her melted background to turn frosty again.

Regina raised her eyebrows and pestered back, "I bet you recognize one when you see _your_ reflection on all the ice you make."

The look on Elsa's face tells that she was annoyed by Regina's statement. "You won't ever have your happy ending!" She snapped. "Don't make me remind you of who _you_ are," a smirk escaped her lips as she glided her hand against the invisible winds sending a slight flurry towards Regina.

The Evil Queen easily deflected it as she tilted her head to the side anticipating the movements of the Snow Queen. "_You _don't get to tell me who I am!" She replied, directing another fireball straight on Elsa's face.

"How rude," Elsa commented as she managed to quickly produce an ice wall in front of her, protecting herself from Regina's attack but making the barrier melt as fast as it appeared. "By the way, how's your..." she paused and giggled, "Outlaw?" Her eyes narrowed, dissecting Regina's reaction.

"Leave him out of this!" She glowered at her. Her fists opened firmly, allowing the fires grow in her hands.

"Did you ever believe for a second that you will _ever _have a fairytale ending?" She laughed loudly. "You're the abominable _Evil _Queen!" Elsa teased, striking her hands hardly to her side towards the direction of Regina, allowing huge ice spikes to erupt from the solid frozen ground, enclosing Regina's flanks.

With everything covered in ice, Regina's blood was boiling with wrath. "I will destroy _you_, if it is the last thing I do!" She screeched with her glaring eyes as she sent a furious dragon of fire towards Elsa. A tornado of heat that seemed to hug the Snow Queen, trying to engulf her.

But Elsa's defense is just as strong. A howling blizzard of snowstorm picked her up, avoiding the slightest of heat to touch her pale skin. "You will _never_ have _that _Outlaw in this life!" Elsa crowed, desperate to throw Regina out of her mind.

"So I shall come to death and find him in the next!" Regina scowled guiding another dragon-like inferno headed for Elsa.

* * *

><p>The <em>team<em> was preparing to leave the town hall – David, Emma, Zelena, Ruby, Hook, Anna and Kristoff. They were loaded with swords, guns, magic and well, hook. Aside from the courage they all possess, they have a plan, to show up and check if Anna will be able to persuade Elsa to end the eternal winter and if she wouldn't agree, thy _will_ force her to make it stop.

"Just be careful, okay?" Snow White cautioned David as she held his face before giving him a peck on the lips.

"I promise," David answered, pulling Snow to his arms for a hug.

"Mom," Henry called on Emma. "Just find _mom_," he requested referring to Regina whom he has been worried about the minute she walked out of his sight.

"Regina is a strong woman. I'm sure she's fine," Emma replied patting Henry's head. He has grown so much but he's still his mothers' little prince. "But don't worry, we will bring her back to you," she smiled reassuringly as Roland approached them too.

"They will look for mama Gina, right?" Roland asked, beaming on Henry while Robin was just observing him, and the others, from a corner of the room.

"Yes they will," his brother answered him. He turned to Emma and hugged her then reminded her, "Be safe mom."

"Hey! We have to go!" David cheered as they walked towards the exit.

But before they even got to the door, it already opened. It swung wide allowing the cold breeze to enter the four corners of the room. David drew his sword while Emma stepped forward covering the kids behind, her gun on her right hand, ready to pull the trigger. The Dark One stood at the entrance, the other end of his scarf was hovering across his face as he paced slowly to the room. The scent of Baelfire on the shawl is very faint but Gold remembers it so well. He's holding his cane on one hand and his dagger on the other, raised above his head in surrender.

"Rumple," Belle whispered under his breath, holding back her tears.

"I didn't come here for a fight or anything," he announced walking towards them. "I just want to apologize," he bent his knees and slid the dagger on the floor, making it land right on Zelena's feet. He stood upright and looked at Belle, his eyes started to well up, "I'm sorry, Belle. I really am," he apologized. "I shouldn't have done that," he said turning his head towards Zelena who had picked up his dagger. "Zelena, forgive me. It's just that I – I promised my son, his _death_ will be avenged and it's a deal I can't break." He explained using the words he used with Belle, his teeth clenched, fighting the tears away.

Zelena was few feet away from the man who tried to take her life, his dagger on her hand. She raised the knife across her face, examining the authenticity of the weapon, trying to find the comfort it used to bring her. She swayed it above her head and in an instant, Rumplestiltskin went flying across the room, his back hitting the wall before he landed on the solid floor. "Oops!" Zelena remarked wickedly as a malicious smirk displayed on her face.

"Rumple!" Belle rushed towards Gold, worried as any wife who loves her husband unconditionally would be.

Gold smiled, ignoring the pain he has or maybe, he's not even feeling hurt because the woman he loves the most sat beside him despite of the betrayal he had on her. "Belle," he weakly whispered as he held her cheek with his trembling hand. "I love you and I'm sorry," he declared looking straight into Belle's eyes. He repeatedly apologized again and again as tears started to stream down his face.

Belle pressed her index finger against Gold's lips stopping him from speaking. "It's okay," she said, accepting his apology. She smiled lightly assuring him that it's _really_ okay. "I still see the man behind the monster and I – I have loved you with all your flaws," she confessed as she wiped the tears off his face. "Just don't do that again," she demanded.

"I'm sure he won't," Zelena interrupted as she paced towards them, her grip on the dagger firm yet gentle. David asked the Wicked Witch to put down the Dark One's dagger while he points his sword directly on her. Zelena just paused and stared at him, rolling her eyes before she looked away and continued to walk towards her _almost_ murderer. "Oh Rumple," Zelena spoke as she finally approached them. "All for love?" She asked, not expecting an answer.

"Not really," he replied frailly. "I came here to give you your vengeance," he pretended.

"Zelena, please…" Belle pleaded. "Don't do this."

The Wicked Witch could see the terror from the wife's eyes and remorse on the husband's. She took a deep breath, handed the dagger to Belle and helped Gold to stand. Everyone was surprised with what she did, most especially Rumplestiltskin who thought Zelena would take his life right then and there. She whispered something inaudible into Gold's ears, something like, "Heroes don't kill." Belle stood behind her husband, confused on what Zelena said as Gold flashed a smile on what he heard. While the rest of the town were just looking at the three of them not able to hear what they were talking about.

"So," Gold announced a bit louder, swaying his head to the right as he held his cane with both of his hands. His eyes were saying something but no words left his mouth.

But Zelena knows her teacher well enough that she understood what he was trying to say. _Now you're a hero?_ That's what she got from his expression. She smiled wickedly and uttered clearly, "Today I _will_ be," then she walked towards the Charmings.

"You really have changed," David commended Zelena as his eyes traced the couple following her.

"This is _my_ second chance, as my sister said so," she replied. "I don't want to blow it off," she admitted.

"Your sister?" Gold's voice echoed across the room as he emerged beside her and David.

"Yes, _Regina_," she confirmed, rolling her eyes.

"I mean, where is she?"

"She left earlier and we're about to find her before we hunt Elsa down and stop this eternal winter."

"I know she left you because she went to see me. Hasn't she returned yet?"

"Obviously, no," Emma interrupted. "What did she want from you?"

"_Her_ Outlaw," Gold muttered. "Where is he?"

"Robin!" Tinkerbell called as he heard Gold, attracting everyone's attention. She went near him and pulled him over to Gold. The poor thief has confusion written all over his face but he walked to join them anyway.

Gold scrutinized the Outlaw who's perplexed with every sense of his being. "Regina," he started. "Her _majesty_ asked me to help you recover what you've lost."

"Why would she want you to help me?" Robin asked doubting everyone's motives.

"She needed you to remember _everything_," he briefly explained, handling a small bottle of what seemed to be a potion.

The Outlaw caught the container by his hands, shaking it before his eyes, examining its content. For a moment, everybody stood still, watching Robin Hood and his next move. He was silent in the middle of the crowd, yet again, thinking whether or not to drink the potion handed by someone he doesn't even trust.


	20. Chapter 20 - Let her go

**A/N: **_Hi! So we're on the second to the last chapter of the fic and I hope you're still liking what you're reading. Next update will be the finale and I am hoping you're still with me 'til then. I am also so excited (and a bit sad) for the upcoming winter finale! Hiatus will be back. *sighs* Anyway, here's Chapter 20. Tell me what you think! Thanks!_

* * *

><p>"You're lucky you've met <em>me<em> now, in _this_ land," Regina said honestly.

"Our encounter is just perfect," Elsa bragged. "Besides, there's no more Enchanted Forest you could go back to," she laughed coldly bringing chill down on Regina's spine.

"I don't know what else you've done _Frosty_," she referred to Elsa as a smirk drew on her face, "But you have no idea what _I am _capable of. So I'm giving you a chance to stop this winter and I will give you a gift."

"I want nothing from you!" Elsa replied boastfully but her bold blue eyes were strangers on her own face. She couldn't mask the fright she has. Clearly, she hasn't encountered anyone as powerful as herself _but_ meeting Regina, she finally had her doubts.

"But you shall have it!" Regina fired back, confident enough that she will take the Snow Queen down. "Your life," she said, "Just surrender and you shall live… perhaps with your sister."

Elsa was not amused with everything that Regina said. She was about to send another flurry when she heard a voice and she immediately stopped, her hand suspended in the air as she halted from a definite attack.

"Elsa!" Anna's voice vibrated through the woods against the loud swooshing of the winds. And in an instant, the blizzard calmed down leaving only serene snowflakes falling on everyone's head. They all waited in anticipation – David, Emma, Zelena, Gold, Ruby, Hook and Kristoff, as Anna attempted to walk towards her sister. "Please, end this," she begged with her eyes starting to well up.

"I've been looking for you," Elsa announced facing Anna, worried and upset at the same time. "Where have you been?" She asked, but when she saw Kristoff from her periphery, she no longer expected an answer. "How many times should I tell you…" She clenched her teeth and shut her eyes, fury must have been flowing through her veins. "You can't be with a man you _barely_ know!"

"I was alone!" Anna defended. "You shut me out and I had no one! Until _he_ found_ me." _Anna tried to explain, her voice trembling. "You were always in your room, you didn't want to talk to me and when you finally came out, you have that…" her voice trailed, carefully choosing her next words. "_That_ power," she concluded. Her sister's eyes fell on her, studying her words and expression. "I was _afraid_!" Anna finally admitted as she broke down into soft sobs.

Everybody's attention was on Anna and Elsa until they heard footsteps approaching. A man came rushing to the group, his eyes surveying the scene, a bow on his hand and a quiver of arrows on his back. It was _her _Outlaw.

"Robin," Regina whispered under her breath, not able to hide the smile that slowly showed on her face. She was looking at him and she was hoping that he would look at her the way he used to, wishing that the Outlaw would still see his second chance with the Evil Queen. She stood there motionless, not caring on what could happen in the next minute. _Robin_, he was all that mattered to her at that very moment.

The Snow Queen paused for a second as he looked at the thief whom she recognized so quickly. She pretended not to care and continued talking to Anna. "Did you think that I'm a _monster_?" Elsa asked as she disgustingly gazed on Zelena. "I'll _never_ hurt my little sister," the Snow Queen said as she extended her hands towards Anna pulling her closer for an embrace. Anna leaned on Elsa, hugging her back, her head on her older sister's shoulder as dribbles of tears still escaped her eyes. The Snow Queen placed her hands on Anna's back, rubbing it a bit for comfort and security. Everyone felt a sudden warmth in their hearts as they saw the reunion of the two sisters.

But then the unexpected happened – the pale woman on the burnt blue dress snapped her fingers sending an icy mist towards the Evil Queen whose attention was entirely focused on the Outlaw. And before everyone saw it, Regina came falling.

The thief's eyes were filled with terror, he was stiffened from shock as he tried to walk towards the person he thought was the Evil Queen. His knees were shaking as he collapsed near the unmoving body of the woman lying on the cold wet ground, "Regina!" He squealed, lifting her head and laying her on his lap. His tears started to roll down his face as he tried to stir her up.

Few feet away from them, stood her assailant, laughing coldly as the hailstorm resumed while Anna froze in astonishment, surprised as hell on what her sister did. Zelena didn't think another minute, she pushed Anna out of her way and while the Snow Queen was enjoying her what seems to be victory, the Wicked Witch stepped near her, stretched her arm towards Elsa's chest and ripped her heart out. In just a second or two, the snow stopped falling.

The shuddering body of Robin Hood tried to wake _his_ Queen up, he was shaking her physique quite hardly in an attempt to bring her back to consciousness. His tears were continuously rushing down his face but she's still not moving. "Regina," he whispered repeatedly to no success. Out of despair, he leaned towards her, his face inches away from hers and he whispered one last time, "Regina." He pressed his lips against hers for a moment before he pulled away as he felt her stirred on his arms.

Her eyes fluttered opened as she struggled from focusing on the man holding her, she was drawing blank but then she heard him say her name again. "You remember," Regina smiled faintly, finally responding to Robin.

And as the Outlaw drew a pale smile on his face, Elsa on the other hand fell to her knees thinking of the unfathomable – she was defeated. The Wicked Witch strapped an accessory on the Snow Queen's neck, similar with the one she used to wear. The necklace instantly absorbed all power Elsa had and when it stopped seizing Elsa's magic, Zelena pulled it off her, finally rendering the Snow Queen powerless. Holding confidence that Elsa is incapable of anything harmful, Zelena put Elsa's heart back in her chest and walked towards Anna giving her a final advice, "Take care of your sister." Her eyes were glaring as she looked away from the two and went near David, with a mischievous smirk on her face, she handed him Elsa's power encased in the blue necklace.

When all seemed fine, everyone was watching the _Outlaw _as he held his _Queen_ on his arms like he'll never, _ever_, let her go. He was smiling at her as he gazed on her beautiful brown eyes staring back on his. "I do," he confirmed, finally replying to Regina. "I remember _everything_," he uttered as he placed a peck on Regina's forehead. "And I love you," the Outlaw declared as rivers of tears continued to flow down from his eyes, relieved as he heard his Queen and see her beam again.

Regina smiled weakly hearing what she wanted and needed to hear. _He still loves me_, she thought delightfully. She placed her hand on Robin's face tracing the edges of his jaw and murmured, "I have a feeling that I have the frailest luck with _snow_." She let a very soft nervous laugh out and drifted off to unconsciousness.


	21. 21 - Villains don't get happy endings

**Author's Note:**_ Hi guys! As the winter finale is coming up soon, I'm sure that the hiatus is going to be painful and the fact that Ingrid died doesn't help! I just wish she had lived and had a chance of a happy ending, alive. Anyway, ___this is where it ends, I hope you'd like how this fic ends and that you have enjoyed reading it as much as I did enjoy writing this. Thank you so much for reading and always remember to keep the Outlaw Queen faith!__

* * *

><p>The snow almost covered the entire town, everyone was cold. The forest have seen so much for the day and it was bound to see some more. The Outlaw first met the Evil Queen in the woods when he helped her from the Wicked Witch's flying monkey. He smelled like forest but little did she know, she eventually wouldn't care about it. And then they were there again, in the woods, only now, the Queen isn't as sassy as she used to.<p>

Robin held Regina closely to his chest as he pressed his lips against hers, _again_, but her eyes were shut still. He laid her head on his lap, waiting for her to wake up. "Milady, wake up," he whispered to her ears as his tears went streaming down his face, finding escape for another time. But she remained motionless and unconscious on his arms. "Help her," he begged looking up on the persons with magic around him.

The most knowledgeable of them leaned closer to them placing the palm of his hand few inches away from Regina's face. As Rumplestiltskin seemed to scan her head with magic trying to find out what's wrong, he shook his head and doubted, "It isn't sorcery."

"Then what is it?!" Robin yelled out of anger and desolation. Gold and Zelena just looked at him not having any further explanation.

"Hospital," someone finally suggested. Of all the people in the group, Emma knows best that hospital could help anyone who had lost their consciousness regain it. No matter how evil Regina _was_, she was every bit of a human, only, magical _and_ regal. Emma closed her eyes trying to concentrate and use magic to bring them to the town's infirmary, but couple of seconds passed, nothing happened. _She_ was failing.

"Oh snap!" Zelena blabbered. "Just think of the place!" She commanded Emma, feeling terribly worried of losing her sister, her only true ally in Storybrooke and in all the realms. She touched Emma's shoulders and in an instant, they _all_ disappeared from the forest, leaving no trails other than ashes of the trees and the melted snow.

They emerged from green smoke and found themselves inside Storybrooke's only hospital. Zelena grabbed Elsa by her arm making sure that she's close to her while Robin was carrying Regina, still unawake in his arms. "Whale!" David called on the doctor. The nurses went to get him and in few seconds, he was with them.

"What happened?" Whale inquired, feeling important that the powerful people and the royalties went to seek his help.

Robin laid Regina's body on the stretcher as Emma spoke, "She was hit by Elsa then she fell unconscious, twice."

"And you _need_ science for this?" He asked dubiously.

"It's not a result of magic," Zelena glowered. "Just get her to wake up!" _Damn it! _Zelena thought angrily. _I'm not gonna lose my sister now. Not now, not ever!_

Whale pushed the wheeled bed towards a private room as he and his medical team started hooking Regina up to tubes of fluids and oxygen. Robin observed from outside the room, his hands slightly pressed on the clear glass just watching Regina and Dr. Whale and his staff. After few seconds, the frames closed prohibiting Robin to see even the least of Regina from outside the room. He doesn't understand anything but he could only wish for the best – that Regina would soon wake up. Emma stayed by his side looking every bit of worry as well, she constantly tried to check what's happening inside to no success. Although Whale reassured them that they will do everything they could, the Outlaw never left his Queen, even from a far, he was watching and loving her.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Elsa was brought to the Sheriff's office escorted by Gold and Hook. They were to look after her for the rest of that day to make sure she won't be able to do anything imprudent and greedy. Although there's not a chance that the Snow Queen has remaining power, everybody agreed to still guard her at the prison cell. Besides, the winter hasn't stopped just yet, however light the snow falls, it was supposedly still summer. They can't let the Snow Queen take an advantage of that. Her sister Anna stayed at the station looking after her. She was after all, her sister, her only family left in town. Kristoff was also present and he was finally relieved for the first time having Anna and Elsa in the same room, knowing that the Snow Queen is in fact, powerless.<p>

"You don't get to choose your family," Anna said as she held the prison bars which hold her sister captive. "But even if I could, I'd still choose _you_," her declaration of unconditional love towards her sister made the Snow Queen's eyes well up with tears.

Elsa walked towards her and for the first time in what seems to be forever, she held her sister with her _bare _hands without gloves, without the fear of the possibility that she could get Anna hurt again. She didn't get her frozen or harmed, her touch was actually warm. Elsa doesn't even remember how the hint of human felt on her skin but when she finally was able to feel the warmth, Elsa felt a sudden flush on her heart. The Snow Queen was slowly able to melt the voracity for control that consumed her. "I'm sorry," Elsa apologized and on such a rare time, the Snow Queen sobbed. "I will try and do my best to be better, for _you_ – for us," she promised Anna. "I'm really, _really_ sorry," she repeated over and over as she continued wailing inside the prison cell. With the steel bars between them, they managed to pull each other to an embrace, and just like that, the eternal winter _finally_ ended. When the last snowflake fell, the sun exposed itself from the shady clouds before beginning to set into a beautiful sundown. It was the warmest afternoon the town ever had in the past couple of weeks and the people rejoiced, finally able to set foot on the streets.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital, Robin Hood incessantly paced on the hallway right in front of Regina's room. It has been minutes but they still haven't heard a word from the medical team in charge of Regina. Emma was just following Robin through her gaze, her head spinning from the unceasing walks of the Outlaw opposite her. The footfalls of Robin finally stopped when he dropped himself into the solid floor exactly anterior to the door where Regina was kept and being taken care of. He cupped his hands and covered his face, hiding his eyes that already ran dry, he was no longer crying.<p>

"Everything will be okay," Emma said as she approached him, patting his back as she tried to console him.

Robin just nodded but he kept his head down, until he heard the door opened. He immediately looked up and saw Whale coming out of the room. David and Zelena joined them in an instant. Robin stood and brushed his eyes with the dorsum of his fists and took a deep breath. This was _almost_ what he waited for. _Tell me she's fine, tell me she's awake_, he desperately pleaded within himself.

"She's out of danger," Whale began directing his words to Emma. "But she's still unconscious as of now," he said facing David and Zelena. He completely ignored the existence of Robin Hood who is most certainly the person in the entire world who could feel the gravity of his every statement about Regina's condition.

The Outlaw let out a sigh of relief as he heard the news. "Can we see her now?" He asked, already looking past through the entrance of the room, trying to check the woman he loves the most with his own eyes.

"Yes, but remain as quiet as possible. She needs all the rest she could have," the doctor replied.

Robin bolted through the door and there he saw, Regina, flat on bed, still asleep. A nasal cannula attached, supplying her oxygen and supporting her breathing and another transparent tube on her left hand hooked into an intravenous fluid. He went towards her and grabbed her right hand gently, holding it in between his palms. The rest followed him silently.

"We've ran some tests," Whale added, finally recognizing the presence of Robin Hood. "I just checked all the results and _I've _found the cause of the trouble Regina got herself into," he started explaining further looking at Emma, David, Zelena, then back at Robin. "It seems that she had gone into _so much_ stress lately, _physically_, I mean. Emotionally, I –ah, I have no idea since we haven't interviewed her," his face straight, trying to keep his words objective and non-judgmental. Everyone was listening attentively on what he has to say and _Whale_ enjoyed every bit of that attention. "Laboratory exams revealed that there has been decreased blood flow to her body, her brain included, that caused her to faint and lost consciousness, twice as you've mentioned," he said to Emma. "_But_, there's also another test that explains this incident," he paused and looked at Robin Hood. "Regina," Whale uttered as he looked at the woman laid on the bed. "The _Queen…_ she's pregnant."

Everyone who heard Whale's clarification had their mouths hanging opened, they clearly didn't see that one coming. Robin on the other hand, although shocked as well, had a wide and bright smile from his left ear to the right. He immediately kissed Regina's forehead causing her to stir up. He had no regrets. "Milady," he greeted her.

"Regina's _pregnant_?" Zelena murmured a bit loudly in the background.

_I'm pregnant? _Regina asked herself and her sister's words were already stuck in her head. _I'm pregnant_, she believed happily_. _Her eyelids fluttered and she flashed a weak smile, "You smell like forest," she mumbled as she saw _her _Outlaw right on her bedside.

"I know," he said. "I know."

"And I like it," Regina responded with another faint smile.

"And I _love_ you," Robin replied, giving her a quick peck on her lips. The Savior, the Wicked Witch and Prince Charming stood there and watched the Outlaw and the Queen.

Regina raised her right hand to Robin's face, outlining every curve of his face. She closed her eyes and yet, she could still see him, her _soulmate_. She opened her eyes again and dragged the collar of his jacket bringing his face inches from hers and she uttered, "I love you too." She pulled him closer until her lips finally pressed against his, and for the next seconds, they remained kissing.

The doctor pretended to check Regina's patient records and scribbled something in it; Emma turned her back and looked away; David sat on a chair few steps away from them, staring at the ceiling; and Zelena, the Wicked Witch snapped her hands across her face and she disappeared into the green smoke.

When Regina finally needed to catch her breath, she giggled as she lightly pushed Robin away. _Thief_, she mouthed, winking on him causing him to chuckle. She bit her lower lip, teasing him more and laughed as he joined her with loud guffaws.

_Awkward, awkward, _Emma thought but she didn't leave just yet. She made a promise to her son, she will bring Regina back to Henry. "Ehem!" She coughed pretentiously, getting everyone's attention.

"Ms. Swan," the mayor swallowed and acknowledged her. "I am not so sure what happened entirely, but… _thank you_." Regina added a smile while genuinely expressing gratitude towards her. "But if I could ask another favor?" She requested with which Emma nodded. "Henry," she said. "I want to see my son."

"I'll get him," Emma agreed, thankful that she could escape the room and will no longer see what she's not supposed to see.

"And Ms. Swan," Regina called her again. "Roland too, please," she added beamingly as _her_ Outlaw still sitting beside her, holding her hand.

Emma nodded and left the room. Whale and David followed her towards the exit and left Robin and Regina alone.

"Just so you haven't heard, we're having a baby," Robin confirmed with a smile as he placed his hand on Regina's belly. "She will be beautiful, just like her mother," he said rubbing the almost unnoticeable bump on Regina's abdomen.

"She? _Her?_" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow as she tried to fight the giggles. "What made you so sure?"

"Well, for once, I dreamt that we're having a daughter," he confessed. "_Plus_, I would love to see a little Regina running around," he raised Regina's hand and kissed it in between his smiles.

"So, you _dreamt_ of having a _child…_ with _me_?" Regina probed playfully.

"It was the sweetest dream I could ever hope for," he admitted proudly.

She was just left with no words to say, she had never really thought she could have _this_ – a soulmate, two sons and a baby coming. She pulled him again for another kiss, as her lips met his, she felt stronger. If it was because of magic, she's no longer sure about it.

"Mom?!" Henry called surprised seeing her mother kissed the man again. Regina pretended to push Robin away, licking her lips on the process as she blushed. Robin chuckled as he stood upright from Regina's bedside. "I'm going to pretend I didn't see _that_," he said as he approached towards Regina and gave her a tight hug. "I'm so glad that you're fine," he said.

"Me too," she replied honestly. "I missed you," Regina added as she kissed the side of Henry's head.

"Mama Gina!" Roland came running to the side of her bed, but he couldn't reach her. He didn't even bother to come to his father. The boy _really _missed his mama. "Emma used magic and brought us here," he said extending his arms towards his mother to no success. He couldn't reach her.

Regina chuckled, "Hey, pumpkin," she greeted the little boy as she tried to sit upright. Robin stopped her and instead, he lifted his son and brought him closer to Regina so she could give him a peck on his adorable face. "I miss you, sweetie," she smiled.

"Me miss you more," the lad giggled as Robin put him down.

"You can't be too noisy and form a riot in here boys. Your mom needs to rest," Robin announced.

"Play! Play!" Roland proclaimed. "With mama!" He said, pulling Regina's fingers.

"What did I just say?" Robin asked the adorable boy as he lifted him up to his chest. The boy's eyebrows narrowed and just looked at him with his twinkling eyes, his lips pouting and his dimples still were showing on both sides of his cheeks. "We've got to let your mama rest for a few hundreds of days," he explained turning his head to Henry. He went towards the young man and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Then we will have a baby to play with," he said hoping to see a smile on Henry's face.

"I will have another brother again? Cool!" Henry exclaimed favorably.

"Sister," Robin Hood corrected him.

"A baby? Yes! I want sister too!" Roland accepted positively.

Regina burst into laughter hearing how confident her soulmate is about their unborn child. "You, my princes will have a sibling soon, a little princess," she confirmed. Henry smiled, looking all excited while Roland clapped his hands continuously in celebration. "A little _Regina_," the Queen said looking at her Outlaw. He leaned towards her and gave her a quick peck on the lips and smiled before he pulled away. She smirked in return and uttered, "Don't tell me you weren't warned."

**– THE END – **

* * *

><p><em>Maybe all we need<em>

_Is just a little faith_

_'Cause baby I believe_

_That **love** will find a way_

– **_Destiny_**, Jim Brickman


End file.
